Wolf Blood: The First Saga
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Maddie's life changes when a Wild Wolf Blood helps her trap her parents back in the cellar and helping him sent a course of events in motion that would affect everyone around them. Will they survive in what will come or will they keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Wolf Blood**

"What are you two doing?" Maddie asked as she faced her mother that had come out of the cellar in her wolf form, the trapdoors were supposed to be locked. "Get back in there."

Her eyes turned yellow as she growled at her mother who growled back before both stopped when another growl was heard. A pure black wolf came bounding out the forest with blood red eyes and was twice the size of her father in his wolf form before knocking Maddie's mother into the open doors.

The wolf gestured to the doors and Maddie quickly shut them and put a chain and bar through them so that it wouldn't open from the inside but walked backwards cautiously away from the large wolf. He looked at the girl nodding his head before limping towards the open front door with his front right paw held in the air while she noticed open wounds across it's body as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked closing the door after she came in and the wolf lay in front of the couch. "What happened? Are you a Wolf Blood?"

He nodded to her for the last question making her kneel next to him before making him follow her to her room before getting some medicine and bandages. She cleaned the wolf's wounds and gently bandaged them tightly so they wouldn't come off.

"You'll be okay for tonight okay." Maddie told the wolf who licked her cheek causing her to laugh and she changed into her pajama's before getting in bed and was quickly followed by the wolf that lay next to her. "I'll talk to Mum about ye tomorrow."

He seemed to accept that and lay his head down next to hers on the pillow as she put an arm around him feeling safe and secure for some reason. Sleep quickly claimed them both as the two wolves in the cellar settled in for the night as well unaware of what had happened downstairs.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

**Next Morning**

"What was that last night?" Emma Smith asked her husband as they sat at the table in the Living Room. "I can' remember much but something hit me when me and Maddie were growlin' at each other."

"Your guess is as good as mine, I was the one in the cellar when it happened." 'Dan' Smith said as they drank their morning coffee. "Where's Maddie?"

"Uh Mum, dad?" the girl in question asked walking into the kitchen in her school uniform. "I need te talk with ye about somethin'."

"What is it Mad's?" Emma asked leaning back in her chair slightly looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow while Dan did the same.

"Las' night when you tried te get out another Wolf Blood shoved you back into the cellar." She said making both of the adults stand up shocked and alert. "Calm down, he was hurt and I couldn't' do anything but help 'em."

"Where is he?" Dan asked as black lines spread across his hands representing his near transformation.

She was about to answer before a low growl interrupted them and the wolf in question walked into the room with the bandages still on but it was clear he didn't need them and was healed by the way he sat down before biting them off.

"Maddie, he's bigger than yer dad how could ye let him in the house?" Emma asked her daughter in so much shock that their Wolf side receded entirely.

"He was hurt and helped me get you two back into the cellar." She answered and the two stared at the wolf in confusion and relief.

They watched his eyes turn bright yellow as he changed before turning red again and a fourteen year old boy stood there in his place. He wore black jeans with running shoes and a tight black sleeveless shirt while he had a tight black jacket on which was open.

His hair was black and shoulder length as his skin was that of an albino making him stand out more with all the black clothes and a beanie sat atop his head keeping his hair in slight order. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, I was just passing through when I smelt you and I suspected that you were like me." He told them putting his hand in his pockets looking at the two adults. "I'm Maritz O'Connell by the way."

"Do ye, live on yer own?" Emma asked slightly scared of the answer while Maddie walked away to get her shoes.

"Ever since I was five when my pack abandoned me, back then my coat was snow white and I found I could change anything about me wolf form during my transformation but the size is permanent." He said sitting down and Emma went around the kitchen making him some coffee. "I lived round here ten years ago before my pack abandoned me, they went North and I went West going across Europe searching fer a new pack or someplace I could stay as a normal person or a wolf."

"Didn't work, every week or so the pack that had accepted me went off for some or the other reason and I was hunted for hours sometimes when hunters found me. Thanks." He gingerly took the cup of coffee from Emma and she sat back down while he took a sip. "I've got other abilities like Eolas and Ansin which scared off most packs."

"Well, we don't mind you staying her for a couple 'a days." Dan said looking at his wife who nodded in agreement. "We could help ye settle in if you want, my families been here for over four hundred years so no one would question it if you were Maddie's second cousin."

"Thanks, do ye think I could go ter school with Maddie like sign up?" He asked finishing the bitter coffee Emma made since she thought he'd choke on the sugar.

"Of course, we'll come with ye and help." Emma said and the two adults went to their room to get ready while Maddie came back in.

"What happened? Are ye staying?" She asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Ye, I'm not going anywhere." Maritz told her with a smile making her smile back as she grabbed a bowl of cereal and offering him one. "I'll choke on the sweetness, I've lived off of the land for ten years in me wolf form."

"Did you really, how does it feel?" She asked eating her cereal quickly while he grabbed an apple.

"Your free, all ye need te worry about is yerself and yer pack if ye have one." He told him taking a massive piece of apple with his first bite. "That is if ye have a pack but wasn't my problem most of the time, I fit in with normal wolves more than I ever did with the packs over the years."

"What was that Eolas thing you told mum about?" Maddie asked as she grabbed her bag and led him to the front door while walking backwards.

"It's something you'll learn when your ready which is after twelve moons for you." He said as Emma and Dan came in presumably with money to buy his books and pay for school fee's. "I've got my own money so you don't need to pay."

"Nonsense, you're a Wolf Blood and we're gonna help as yer family." Emma said brushing his money comment aside and everyone got in the car. "Turn that off."

Everyone turned to look at Maritz and saw his eyes were completely black with no whites, pupils or iris's making him sigh before they returned normal with his red iris's. "Sorry, instinct." He defended himself before closing his eyes and turning Eolas back on to look around and he was fortunate electricity didn't bother him in the slightest.

They were silent on the trip there and Maritz slipped on a pair of sunglasses when they got out by the school. They had pitch black frames that held the lenses only by the top with the bottom frame and covered his eyes so he could use Eolas without interruption.

"Take those off." Emma said trying to pull them off but he slid them down his nose slightly revealing Eolas before sliding them back on completely. "Fine, keep 'em on."

It took all of the morning before school started to get Maritz registered, get his books and luckily he was put in the same class as Maddie so she could show him around. He was sitting on the desk with his feet on the chair as Maddie walked out a minute earlier but now she walked back in with two other people.

"Tom, Shannon this is my second cousin Maritz O'Connell Smith." She said stopping in front of him. "Maritz, these are me best friends Tom Okanawe and Shannon Kelly."

"Hey." Tom said shaking Maritz's hand as he took stock of the boy, Tom was slightly shorter than him with dark black skin and looked to be an athlete.

"Hi." He replied and enveloped Shannon in a hug shocking the three. "Sorry, me old family was big on hugs and that sorta stuff."

"Oh, well that's okay." She said with a blush that he found adorable while he looked at he turning Eolas off. She had long red hair with freckles on her cheeks making her even cuter in his eyes as she wore glasses and he took off his sunglasses showing his red eyes. "Whoa, how do you have red eyes?"

"It's a family thing, one in a million every few generations." Maddie quickly said to her friend coming up with a cover story. "Oh great, here comes Jeffries."

"Alright, alright settle down, today we've got a new student today." Jeffries said and Maritz merely spun around while still sitting on his desk while Shannon too the seat next to him. "Two new students I see, everyone say hello to Maritz Smith over there and Rhydian Morris who is….."

"His parents are Welsh and you've been bounced from Foster homes in England, Ireland and now back here." Maritz cut in making everyone stare at him in shock. "You've got this smell."

Everyone began ba'aing like a sheep at him before Maritz smacked his fist on the table very hard making a resounding bang that silenced everyone. "You want te say something cheese boy?" he asked Jimi who was staring right at him before looking away when people began laughing the 'cheese boy'.

"Alright settle down, seems this year could be interesting." Jeffries said and began roll call and Maritz moved to his chair which was between Shannon and Maddie.

"Do you smell him?" Maddie whispered to him and he nodded his head subtly so she knew his agreement. "What are we going to do?"

"Tell yer parents and I'll talk te him, I've got more experience and he'll probably change if you try." He told her before leaning back. "So Shannon, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well me, Maddie and Tom are in the Photography Club but Jeffries is trying to close it down as we're the only members." She said slightly sad and answered Jeffries when he called her name up. "You wouldn't join would you?"

"Well I thought it might be a good way to meet cute girls but I guess I already did." He said smiling at her causing her to blush brightly and look away. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No it's fine, it's just that nobodies said I cute or pretty." She admitted staring at her lap while Maritz smiled again.

"Well then that's their problem." He put a hand on Shannon's back and rubbed her back a bit before letting it drop making Maddie and Tom go wide eyed while Shannon was as red as her hair if not redder.

**An hour and a half later – Hallway**

"What was that?" Tom asked Maritz as they opened their lockers that were next to each other. "Were you flirting with Shannon?"

"Yea why?" He asked closing his locker after putting his books away.

"Nothing, just that nobody's ever really liked her like that." Tom admitted putting his books away and they walked towards the dark Room where Shannon and Maddie would meet them only to stop when Rhydian hit Jimi in the back with his lunch. "That's not good."

Maritz went to work walking past Rhydian with a small growl before stopping Jimi five feet away from the Welsh boy by blocking his way with his shoulder and putting his right hand on Jimi's chest. "This is what's going to happen, you will walk away or go to the nurse because I hit you in self defense." He hissed soft enough only for the rich boy to hear.

"Fine, he's not even worth it anyway." He said turning away with his two cronies.

"HE's worth more than you and your two boy toys." Maritz yelled back making everyone burst out laughing and the three ran away in embarrassment. "Rhydian, Dark room now."

"Hey Mate….." Tom began about to go in himself after the two.

"Sorry Tom, five minutes and we'll be out kay? Rhydian has some temper problems I had so I'm gonna help em." Maritz said through the gap in the door before closing it completely.

"Yea, that's alright." He yelled through the door as Maddie and Shannon walked up to him. "Maritz says he's helping Rhydian with some temper problems."

"Temper problems? How does he know that?" Shannon asked pushing past Tom and found the door was locked. "Of course."

"Shannon, Maritz has lived in foster homes just like Rhydian." Maddie said as Shannon looked for the key to the door but stopped. "He knows how it feels and he told me this mornin' how his anger builds up quickly as nobodies properly taught him how to control it."

"What do you want?" Rhydian asked his eyes darting around nervously as he looked for a way to get out. "Why am I even here?"

"Why are you here Rhydian? Why are you invading my packs territory?" Maritz asked his eyes turning bright yellow and Rhydian's did the same on instinct. "I don't give half of my leftover chicken about a new life here but if you do anything to threaten my pack I will rip you to pieces myself."

"Yea, got it." he said their eye contact not breaking even for a moment while their eyes glowed and Rhydian's veins began showing with black going through them.

"You need to learn to control yourself or you'll get us all killed." Maritz said and Rhydian looked at his hands seeing his black veins before he pushed it back and his eyes turned to normal. "Come by tomorrow night and we'll help you, your foster parents are vegetarians right?"

"Yea." Rhydian said suddenly shy and ashamed.

"Good' we'll have Hog roast." Maritz answered unlocking the door and Rhydian walked out before Shannon, Tom and Maddie came in. "Hey, why all of you looking so negative?"

Maddie and Tom laughed outright while Shannon hid her giggle behind her hand but both Wolf Bloods heard it making them both smile. They sat around teaching Maritz how to make photos from the negatives and giving him a personal camera before heading to the cafeteria.

**Five Minutes Later**

"You think Rhydian would be interested in football?" Tom asked the three as they at their own table in the cafeteria eating the good food as they got there before most people.

"Is that all you think about?" Shannon asked her friend making Maddie laugh.

"Basically yeah." He said with no shame before Jimi walked past. "Hey Jimi, you gonna ask Rhydian to try out?"

"Lea-." He began before noticing the hard stare of Maritz which sent shivers down his spine. "Don't think he's the right sort for the team, do you?"

"He didn't say you couldn't ask." Maritz and Shannon said at the same time causing the latter blush while the former smiled.

"Good point." Tom said and stood up before Maddie could stop him.

"Well that's brilliant really good y'know." Tom said as he looked over Rhydian's shoulder at the drawing her did of the forest before noticing the wolf in the bottom right hand corner.

"What do you want?" Rhydian asked not bothering to look at the boy and continued on his picture.

"Just… wanted to know if you wanted to try out for the football team." Tom said making Rhydian look up. "You know it's a great way to make friends."

"Look, I don't care about football or friends and I don't want to hang around with your weird mate." Rhydian snapped at Tom making him step back.

"Obviously they don't teach manners in Wales." Tom mumbled as he walked back to his friends making Rhydian pause but his mood dropped further when the K's sat down around him.

"Hey Rhydian, look we found this competition." "And we're going to enter." "We think you should too, cause your dead good looking."

"All you need is… what's it called, Fortolio?" "She means a Portfolio." "Come on girls, he's not interested in that he's only got here and what he needs is someone to show him around. And we know everything about."

Rhydian looked between them for a moment before turning slightly and pointing at Maritz. "That weird kid, who's he?" Rhydian asked making all three turn to look at him.

"Maritz Smith? No idea he just got here before you did but he's the cousin of Maddie Smith and her families been here for centuries." They said and he turned back to his drawing putting them off but they spoke around him.

"I heard you needed someone to do your Portfolio's?" Maritz asked suddenly as he dropped in between two of the girls scaring them before a pink, black and blue fold hit the desk. "Join the Photography club and these are yours."

"What?" they asked each grabbing their own file to see everything in there. "How did you get all of this?"

"I have my ways now do you want them or not?" he asked them placing the Photography Club sigh up sheet on the table with a pen. "You just need to sign up, don't come in or anything."

They quickly put their names down and ran off with their Portfolio's before he picked up the sheet and went back to the Dark room where Maddie, Tom and Shannon most likely were but first made a copy of the sheet and gave the copy to Jeffries who was surprised.

"Hey, we were just thinking how we could get three more members by tomorrow." Maddie said when Maritz walked in and everyone noticed his smirk. "What happened?"

"I got us three new members." He told them causing everyone to jump to their feet and grabbed the signup sheet from him.

"No way, how'd you get those three to sign up?" Shannon asked pinning it to the wall in excitement before she hugged him but jumped off a second later as red as a tomato. "Sorry."

"I have my own ways." Maritz said to them smiling before he was hugged by Maddie.

"Thank you so much." She said and he returned the hug with one arm. "To the Great Photography Club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Wolf Bloods**

Shannon ran across the courtyard in front of the school entrance like someone was chasing her and burst through the door before anyone would even think of school in the morning and rushed to the Dark Room.

"Come on, come on." She said as she plugged the camera card in the reader before bringing up a picture she had taken a few minutes earlier and zoomed in. "Come on, come on."

"Yes." She said leaning back slightly as there were two spots in the ark spot between an upturned tree she passed every morning on her way to school. She began printing one copy before taking a marker and circling it while putting a message on the white part of the paper before making dozens of copies of it.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

**Half Hour Later**

"Next to time you two miss the bus ye can walk te school." Emma said as she drove up to the school in her jeep with Maddie and Maritz in the back seats.

"If we ran te school we'd make it here before the bus." Maddie said as they got out the car and grabbed her bag from Maritz. "And please try not to embarrass us tomorrow when Rhydian comes over tonight."

"I wouldn' embarrass ye, I'm not completely without tact Maddie." Her mother answered her receiving a scoff from Maritz and a glare from Maddie.

They got about ten feet away from the car before Emma began hooting the horn at them making them turn around in annoyance and frustration. "Don't forget te tell him that Wednesdays Hog Roast night." Emma yelled at them making Maddie sigh at her mothers antics while Maritz laughed at her.

"She really…" She began running her hands through her hair as they walked towards the school building twenty minutes before homeroom.

"Cares about you." Maritz said with a smile and she looked at him incredulously as it was clearly not the thing she was going to say. "I know that's very strange but it's true, you'll come to appreciate her in time."

"Your startin' te sound like me dad." She said with a look of disgust on her face before they broke out laughing and walked to class in silence for the rest of the way before reaching their classroom. "Oh no."

"Oh shit." Maritz said grabbing the poster Maddie took off the wall. "How did she get this?"

"Wait this is you?"Maddie asked shocked as she glared at him as if trying to intimidate him.

"You can be glad this was me, I smelt a Wild Wolf Blood this morning and chased 'em off before I thought I saw Shannon." He told her stuffing the paper in the pocket of his jacket. "Talk to her and I'll be right back."

"Fine." Maddie said and walked into the classroom where she was confronted by Tom and Shannon that was lapping up all the praise while Maritz walked down the hall with his sunglasses on letting him use Eolas.

He stood outside the Dark Room silently cursing that Shannon was the only one with a key before he looked around and when he didn't see anyone around he pumped his Wolf Blood slightly making his nails grow sharp and long.

Sticking one in the lock he twisted successfully unlocking it before he ran in pulling the card from the reader before turning to the screen and smiled as he thought of a plan, he might have been a Wild Wolf Blood once but he did learn many things about regular humans. Quickly typing he switched off the screen and left making sure to lock the door.

"Hey Shannon… uh are we going somewhere?" he asked about to walk into the classroom but she walked out with a group following her and Maddie sent him a questioning stare.

"Yea, let's go to the Dark Room." She said grabbing onto his arm and he walked with her all while her cheeks were tinted red slightly as they led the group.

Sliding the key into the lock she opened the door and walked in making a line straight for the computer and switched the screen on before noticing the card was gone. "No, no, it was here a second ago." She said as she began searching all around the table and everyone laughed.

"What's this on the computer?" Maritz asked leaning forwards and Shannon nearly squealed in relief as she saw the picture on the screen but there was some writing next to it. _"Email from Governmental Archives, photo has been subjected to various tests and confirmed to be legit with no alterations by Photoshop or other programs."_

Shannon didn't seem to be happy with it and left the room nearly in tears as everyone laughed again but stopped when Maritz slammed his fist on the desk much like yesterday making everyone go deathly silent.

"You think it's funny do you!?" he asked angrily staring at them all hatefully while a tiny urge to turn wolf and rip them all to shreds came but it was thrown to the side. "You just destroyed a girls spirit and your happy about it? How does it feel to know that she might progress to self-pain because of you?!"

"HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING LIKE IT IF I DID THAT TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIEND!" he yelled red in the face before walking out and everyone formed a tunnel while Eolas went on as he didn't care for sunglasses right now as he was too angry and they were in his pocket.

Running out the school building right past Jeffries he shot off like a bullet across the school grounds towards the forest as he tracked Shannon with Eolas which wasn't a very hard feat but he had to fight the urge to turn wolf just for that extra speed.

He walked slowly as he neared the spot where she was sitting that was actually where she had taken the picture and where he chased off the Wild Wolf Blood. She was busy crying and when he was inside the small type of enclosure the dry leaves cracked making her gasp and look at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked slowly walking towards her and sat down right next to her with little to no space between them.

"No, I just wanted some proof that it was real. I've been after this for years and I just want to prove that I've right." She said letting tears flow down her face before Maritz reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs making her blush despite the situation.

"Shan, you are right and you've got nothing to prove." He told her as his hand went into his pocket pulling out the card. "I'm sorry I took it, it's a family secret and we're not ready for everyone to know."

"Is that why….." she began asking but trailed off staring at it somewhat angrily and he chuckled internally.

"I took it because this affects me, Rhydian who's the black sheep of the family, Maddie and her parents." He told her gently and held it out to her between two fingers. "There's another two pictures of your beast on the Moors if you want but you can't show anyone."

She slowly took it as if he were about to pull it away but she stared at him in disbelief when she held it in her hands but he just smiled slightly with eyes full of affection and hope. "Keep it." she said giving it back to him causing the Wolf Blood to raise an eyebrow. "I don't want to prove anything but I want to find out properly and not just get it from me best friend."

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded before leaning into his chest making him wrap an arm around her shoulders causing both to smile. "So what does this make us? Best friends or do ye want something more Shan?"

"Maybe we can think about it later." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling further into his chest before sliding on his lap shocking the boy. "Let's just stay like this for a bit."

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him tightly while he subtly sniffed the air deeply catching a scent that was almost faded. "Jeffries is so going to kill us."

"Don' care." That made him chuckle as she was usually the one that was urging them to be on time and such with everything about their school stuff. They laid there like that for a few hours getting to know one another properly and confided in each other about some secrets.

"Why are you so interested with your monster?" he asked and he gripped tightened around his slightly.

"I was seven, I went on this camping trip with the brownies not far from here." She began telling him as a lone tear escaped but he wiped it away. "All the tents were arranged in a little circle and I was sharing with Kay."

"Kay, Kay from school?" he asked her making her giggle at the tone of his voice. "And?"

"She was my best friend…. Anyway, we'd all gone to bed for the night but I couldn't sleep." She said rubbing her head against his chest slightly. "There were sounds of things outside, probably badgers and stuff but you know how your imagination plays tricks."

"I was playing Shadow Monsters , then there was a really shadow on the outside. So I turned off my torch and it came closer, it was right over us, I thought it was just one of my friends so I unzipped the tent to have a look." She said and he could tell this was becoming hard for Shannon so he rubbed her back comfortingly. "And there it was, this monstrous face, hairy with these yellow eyes. I screamed so loudly it woke up the whole camp."

"By the time they got to me the monster had… disappeared, though I managed to freak out Kay and the other so much that they had to call the whole trip off." Shannon smiled slightly at the last part with a tiny giggle.

"So you think it might've been a wolf or bear maybe?" Maritz asked her and she shook her head.

"I don't know, when I got back to school everybody had heard so I was the laughing stock and then I was sent to a child Psychologist." She said more tears going down her face and Maritz hugged her tighter. "Everyone thought I was crazy since I wouldn't shut up about what I saw."

"Hey, don't worry about it anymore." He said rubbing the back of her head gently while she held onto him tightly. "Nothing like that's gonna happen to you again, I promise."

"Thanks, you're the only one that's ever believed me like this." She said before they got up and walked away as they were holding hands.

**Next Day**

"Hey Shan, are you okay?" Maddie asked as her friend went through her locker putting the memory card in the corner which Maritz had slid into her pocket.

"Yea why?" she asked with a happy smile looking for something else in her locker.

"Oh it's just that you were really upset and I thought you might've gone on a rampage looking for the memory card." She said innocently while leaning against the lockers.

"Oh Mad's." Shan said turning to face her friend. "I've got it all planned, we'll go back to the woods this weekend and get a better picture."

"You, me, Tom and Maritz?" Maddie asked slightly nervous.

"Maybe even Rhydian?" Shan asked with another smile before closing her locker with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'll see you later, bring your camera on Saturday."

Maritz joined Shan and put an arm around her shoulder before they were about to leave the main school building when they saw two posters on the wall and Maritz took the closest one off. It was the picture Shannon had yesterday but there was a crudely drawn wolf in the centre with a picture of her face stuck on.

"Were you frightened?" "It was the most terrifying thing I've seen in my life." The voices of a few of their class mates were heard from outside along with laughter making Maritz's iris's turn a bloody red.

"It's here, save yourself!" Jimi screamed pointing at Shannon when he saw her but Maritz's fist hit him solidly in the jaw a second later throwing his five feet away effectively silencing everyone especially since they heard a crack.

"How bout I do that to you again hey Jimi?" he said standing above the boy before kicking him in the ribs. "I thought I taught you your lesson yesterday but it seems that I'll have to give you extra lessons."

"No Maritz, stop it." Maddie said pulling her cousin away from him as Mister Jeffries came outside to see this.

"What on earth is going on here?!" He yelled as Jimi got to his feet with the help of his friends but a tooth lay on the floor where he was formerly.

"He just went for me sir, punched me for no reason." Jimi yelled out obscenely before Jeffries grabbed the poster still in Shannon's hand.

"More posters?" the man asked somewhat angry but mostly annoyed that this had been happening, he truly shouldn't have said it would be an interesting year.

"She needs help." Jimi was punched down again by Maritz when he said that and had to be held back by Jeffries, Tom and Rhydian so he wouldn't attack him again.

"She doesn't need help but you sure as hell do you little gay fuck!" Maritz yelled before Tom and Rhydian pushed him up against the wall. "We'll show you how wrong your little mind is shithead!"

"Well you can do it after detention." Jeffries said dropping the poster and Maritz stopped struggling making Tom and Rhydian let him go which he used his newfound freedom to put an arm around Shannon. "All of you."

Most of them groaned but Shannon wrapped an arm around Maritz's waist as she sobbed quietly but he rubbed her back comfortingly making her feel better. They walked to detention arms around each other while they talked with Maddie and Tom with Rhydian listening but not talking a lot.

"Come on Shan, can't we do it this weekend like we planned?" Maddie whispered to her friend as they sat in detention with her, Shannon and Maritz at one table while Tom and Rhydian sat at the table behind them.

"No, it'll be gone by this weekend but it's here tonight." She whispered back and Maritz nodded to her.

"What about you Tom?" he asked leaning back slightly while keeping his head hidden behind the persons in front of him. "You coming tonight?"

"Yea, I can record the soccer game." He said slightly disappointed that he couldn't watch it live but decided that his friends were more important. "Come on Mad's, it's not like we'd be in any real trouble."

"But I can't, Me and Rhydian have got dinner with me parents." Maddie said thankful that she had an excuse not to go beast hunting but Maritz saw the false front she hid behind.

"Shh." Jeffries said making everyone look to the front while Maritz and Shannon had their arms around each other again making Tom stifle a laugh at Maddie's face of shock.

"Fine, we meet at Bernie's five o'clock." Shannon said having the last word before everyone sat in silence with only Maritz aware that Jimi had heard most of it while nursing his face with an ice pack.

**Bernie's – Two Hours Later**

Maritz and Shannon stood in front of the small shop as they saw Tom walking towards them before checking the redheads watch to see it was exactly five. "Good, yer here." Shannon said as they picked up their backpacks that had some food and water with a camera each.

"Are you ready?" Maritz asked and Tom nodded before they walked off down the street.

**Maddie's House – six thirty dark out**

"Hey Maddie, save some for Rhydian." Emma said scolding her daughter who had just eaten a piece of ham whole.

"Relax mam, there'll be enough for em." Maddie replied before she tuned out her parents that began making corny meat jokes before she threatened to call Rhydian and tell him not to come but the doorbell ring putting an end to that plan.

"Hey Rhydian, I'm Daniel." Dan said answering the door and shaking the boy's hand as he held a plate with meat on in the other hand. "Come on in."

"Thanks." He said shyly as he walked in with Daniel closing the door behind the two while Maddie and Emma looked at the two from the kitchen.

"It's very nice te meet you." He said gesturing to his plate making both teenagers groan while Emma laughed at the horrible joke before they began eating and Rhydian dug into it like the wolf he was. "There's plenty to go around Rhydian, no need to eat it all."

"Sorry Mister Smith, my parents are vegetarians." Rhydian admitted sheepishly as he slowed down to a respectable pace with only eating from one hand.

"Well any questions you have Rhydian ask us, we're here te help you and Maddie." Emma said and saw he was quickly considering the offer for advice.

"What about Maritz? What happened to him?" He asked making everyone go tense and silent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

**Wood's – Same Time**

"Blublublu argh!" Tom yelled shining his torch on his lower face in front of the night vision camera much to the couples annoyance.

"Cut that out Tom, you'll scare the beast away." Shannon said making Maritz chuckle before she smiled at him.

"Oh get a room you two." Tom said in slight disgust at the two displays before backing off when both glared at him directly. "Alright, alright, do ye have anything te eat?"

"Yea, crisps or sandwich?" Maritz asked pulling one of each out before throwing the crisps to Tom before tearing the sandwich in half and gave one half to Shannon as he ate the other. "It should be pretty easy to see the beast, it's possibly nocturnal and even with some fog we'd see it."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked looking around as the fog around the forest slowly began thickening around them making him doubt his friend a bit.

"Yea I'm sure now just listen." Maritz answered as he and Shannon leaned back laying on the ground next to each other as Tom sat nearby.

All around them were sounds of the night as a peaceful atmosphere hung in the air before a twig cracked to their right making them all jump to their feet instantly with Tom and Maritz holding torches and Shannon held her camera with a flash.

They shone the torches around eventually landing on something that looked like the face of a wolf but Maritz stopped her taking pictures as he pointed out that it was just a rock form but they heard growling behind them.

"It's at six o'clock." Shannon said as they took a small step back and Maritz sniffed the air letting out a small growl himself.

"Actually it's more seven." Tom answered not catching what the phrase actually meant.

"No, she means it's right behind us." Maritz told him before they spun around and Tom and Shannon were both scared by Jimi and his friends jumping out at them but were in shock at what happened next.

Maritz extended both arms in fright smashing them into the boys on either side of Jimi before swinging his foot between Jimi's leg and all three crumbled to the ground. "Good god, what the hell is you bloody problem?" Maritz asked angrily before a howl split through the air and another scare from Maddie and Rhydian had their blood pumping.

"What was that?" Jimi asked as everyone formed a circle back to back while he had his camera out like Shannon.

"IT's just a dog, probably wandered in here tonight." Tom said hopefully his eyes darting around.

"That is no bloody dog. That's the beast and we're gonna find it." Maritz said as he and Shannon linked arms before running forwards into the fog despite their friends protests.

"What are we going to do?" Jimi asked scared as they heard sounds of footsteps and growls from all around before silence after there was what sounded like a brief struggle.

"IT's alright, we got 'em!" Maritz's voice yelled at them and they slowly walked forwards except for Jimi and Co. who ran off.

Maddie, Rhydian and Tom slowly came upon their two friends who were kneeling on the ground with Shannon taking the occasional picture of something Maritz had pinned down. When they came closer they saw it was a wolf that he was holding down.

He had an arm holding down on it's neck with the other arm holding all four of it's legs together while he had a knee press down on its middle section. "Hey, take a few pictures with my camera Mad's." Maritz said and she picked up the camera. "Pretty cool huh?"

"How did you catch it and not get hurt mate?" Tom asked kneeling down as he looked at the wolf slightly antsy as it was growling but couldn't get out of Maritz's grip.

"Who said I didn't?" he asked smiling before everyone noticed blood on his right forearm and his left calf. "Doesn't hurt that much though and I'll be alright in the morning."

Everyone had a turn to place their head near the wolf's and have a picture while there were another dozen pictures taken of Maritz holding it down. "Tom, Shannon." Maritz said seriously getting their attention. "This is part of my fam…."

"Maritz!" Maddie and Rhydian cut in making him stop but he glared at them.

"They're our friends, they deserve to know something even if it isn't everything about it." he said and they couldn't protest so he looked back at the two. "This is part of my family secret and no it has nothing to do with Werewolves, just normal wolves."

"Alright, now move back so I can let it go and none of us get hurt." Maritz told them and they walked back until they were at where the camcorder and their bags were. "Alright listen here." he spoke to the wolf as his eyes turned yellow. "This is my territory and I will allow here but stay out of sight and if you hurt any of my friends I will gut you like a fish."

Slowly letting go he stood up and walked back to his friends before hearing the leaves move and the wolf ran off. Getting his camera from Maddie he put it in his pocket they walked back after Shannon tied his wounds in bandages on Tom's insistence so he put on a show limping so he could put his arm around Shannon again making Rhydian and Tom groan at the two while Maddie giggled slightly.

"Maddie, how about you find Jimi and take a funny picture for us?" Maritz asked giving her his camera back before she nodded and ran off.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Hey." Maddie said returning and gave Maritz his camera back before they began hearing a low grumbling sound.

"What's that?" Rhydian asked before they saw the two lights of a car that stopped in front of them slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she and Daniel got out the car and walked towards them lying slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, bird watching." "Stargazing." Emma and Daniel answered together making Tom look at the two strangely along with Maritz and Rhydian.

"Maritz is hurt." Maddie said shocking everyone into motion and he was highly embarrassed when Daniel, Tom and Rhydian picked his up and carried him into the car making both teenage girls laugh.

Shannon sidled in next to him then Maddie and Emma while Tom and Rhydian were forced to share the front seat.

**Next day**

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Jimi asked walking into the school with his two friends but Maddie and her friends did nothing but lean against the pillars looking at him.

The followed when he got far enough inside to see the crybaby of the Moors posters all over the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crime and Punishment**

"Hey Tom, going to Manchester this weekend?" Maddie asked Tom on Friday while he went through his locker. "Your dad's not on call is he?"

"Na, he promised just me and him this weekend." He said putting his book away before closing it. "No emergencies or distractions, just me and dad."

They continued talking as they walked towards the school auditorium where the school art show was tonight and everyone was setting up their art works that they wanted to show off. Tom had photo's and pictures he drew of when he was Man of the Match at the football championship.

Maddie had drawn pictures of herself and her parents while Rhydian had a picture of what was supposed to be him in the bottom right corner and two adults were seemingly walking away from him before Kay and Kara made a comment. He turned it over and pulled out a marker before drawing a second grade picture of a smiling sun, a house, him and his mum and dad.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

"What did you two make?" Maddie asked as Shan and Maritz stood in front of their place and their work was covered.

They waited until Tom and Rhydian along with Maddie's parents had joined them to see their grand unveiling. "Well we wanted to do something together since we are well…. Together." Shannon said blushingly as she and Maritz stood with an arm around the others waist.

"And this was really fun to do as well." Maritz said before pulling off the covered to reveal a large wooden birdcage that had lots of birds in it and one was sitting on the open ledge by the opening in the cage. "This represents to us that family are like birds, we stay together and even if we leave we always come back to family."

Everyone that had been around clapped for them making Shannon blush at the praise while getting a hug from Maddie while Maritz shook hands with Daniel, Rhydian and Tom. "Did you make this yourself?" Daniel asked admiring the cage which he could see was handmade.

"Yea, I got the wood for it and tools and made the cage while Shannon carved out the birds." He told the man who was very impressed. "You do woodwork?"

"As a hobby but I haven't thought about doing something like this." Daniel said feeling the wood which was sanded perfectly.

"It took a lot of the past two days but it was worth it." Shannon said smiling while Tom went off back to his station and began talking to everyone that came to looked but Rhydian went outside for some reason. "We could make you one if you want."

"Nah, I'd like to try this myself first but thanks." Daniel said moving away before Maritz flipped a switch and bird tweets were heard making him stop as they came from the birds at odd intervals. Dan spun around to inspect it closely making Emma and the couple laugh at him.

They left him to his work as they went to see everyone else artwork and was especially impressed with Kara's ultraviolet picture that showed her and her parents. Before joining the Smith's again at Rhydian's section.

"Who's damaged this?" Emma asked looked at Rhydian's single picture before Maddie turned it over to show the one he properly drew.

"Rhydian was… sensitive about the subject." Maddie told her parents sadly before Maritz pulled out a folder. "What's that?"

"It's most of the pictures Rhydian's drawn, we can put some up fer em as metaphors." He told her which sounded like a good idea to Daniel and Emma so the three took a few pictures with wolf packs in them to represent a pack or family.

They slowly went around to everyone else's station looking at their art while Rhydian looked from the window outside and moved away when Maddie spotted him there, she was about to follow him before her parents dragged her and Maritz to the car.

"I'll see you on Monday okay?" Shannon asked holding his hand a little away from the car where the three Wolf Bloods were watching.

"Of course, have fun this weekend." He answered her and quickly leaned in kissing her on the cheek shocking her and making her blush bright than her hair before she kissed him on the cheek as well and ran off to her parents car waving back at him.

"Lover boy eh?" Maddie asked nudging him with her shoulder when he got in sitting next to her but he didn't answer instead just put on his sunglasses with a big smile on his face.

The weekend was somewhat eventful as Maritz took it upon himself to begin teaching Maddie the finer aspects of being a Wolf Blood as her parents have but not in very much detail or they withheld many things from her causing her knowledge to be somewhat spotty.

He took her through what she might feel during her first transformation and what she may have to do when it happens but that made a single vein become black on her hand and she jumped for joy when it happened.

"You should have seen the shot it was like Bwoa." Tom said as they walked into school on Monday and kicked his leg out for emphasis with Maddie, Rhydian, Maritz and Shannon listening while the two latter had their arms around each other again.

"What's going on?" Maritz asked letting go of Shannon and walked forwards towards the Auditorium door where there was a crowd with a sign on the door saying **DO NOT ENTER**. "No, no, no, no."

He pushed the doors open tearing the sign in half and the entire place was a wreck with the art from various students that were destroyed but he didn't care only moving to the stage where he and Shannon's station was with her following close behind.

"No." he said simply as he fell to his knees in front of the broken cage pieces while he was slightly aware that Jeffries had entered while he picked up the bird figurine in front of him, it was two hummingbirds in flight with their bodies and beaks touching forming a heart between them.

He slowly stood up with tears running down his face as he looked at the figurine in hand before lashing out with his free hand and punched the wall solidly which made a dent the size of his fist but it broke the bones in his left hand.

"Maritz!" Mister Jeffries yelled walking forwards and putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Are you alright? Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

"Shannon." He said turning to his girlfriend and quickly gave her a one armed hug and whispered to her as she also had tears. "I'll find out who did this, I promise."

"Alright." Shannon said after he and Mister Jeffries left while the three K's walked out with a ruined jacket. "We should probably get to class."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Maritz was sitting in his regular seat next to Shannon gently massaging his broken hand which was wrapped in bandages while he felt the bones slowly move back into place and mend themselves. "This school has a zero tolerance policy towards vandalism, if school property is not treated with respect privileges will be removed." Jeffries said walking up the isle between tables to the front of the class. "The end of year dance is canceled."

"What?" "No sir." "SHUT UP!" Maritz yelled as everyone except Shannon, Maddie, Tom and Rhydian began complaining about that while the whole class stared at him. "I've had it! All of you except me and four others always complain about things that you actually do but you never do ANTYHING to fix it, so sit down, look forwards and SHUT UP!"

Everyone was dead silence as he sat down and cradled his head in his hand before remembering that one hand was broken but merely hissed in pain while Shannon moved closer. "It's alright Maritz, just ignore them." She told him making his smile and give her a kiss on the cheek while Jeffries began the lesson.

"Thanks, and we will find out who did it." he replied and they leaned back in their chairs happily.

They walked out of the class two hours later for lunch break and went to their different lockers with the three boys going down one corridor and the girls the other.

"Mum and dad fly back from their anniversary on Friday." Katrina said as she and the other two K's walked down the boy's locker corridor towards the girls one.

"Maybe she won't look in the wardrobe?" Kay asked her two friends hopefully.

"They're having an eighties party, and what do you think mum's planning to wear?" Kristina asked her friend with some slight disgust and annoyance. "The jacket, this is all your fault for making me leave it here."

"IT's your fault for wearing it in the first place." Kay said trying to defend herself.

"Hey Leak Boy, is it true you smashed up the Dark Room on your first day?" Jimi asked with a smirk thinking he could have Rhydian take the fall for the vandalism.

"He bumped into a shelf, what's your point midget?" Maritz asked closing his locker as he tower over Jimi and his friends.

"Where were you Friday night Rhydian?" Kara asked as the girls walked back to face him.

"That's none of your business." He said getting angrily really fast as he clenched and unclenched his hands as Maddie and Shannon walked in to find this scene.

"If your innocent then why not tell us where you were?" Kristina asked pressuring him as the people began surrounding him, Tom and Maritz in a circle.

"Where were you then Kristina?" Maritz asked bringing suspicion around on the blond girl who looked shocked. "Maybe you did it since all you had was a cardboard cutout and a jacket which even you said was ugly."

"I was at home watching a movie." She said as it was now her turn to try and defend herself from trouble.

"And can anyone prove that, an eye witness, someone you were with?" he continued as Maddie subtly pulled Rhydian out of the crowd along with Tom. "And by the way, Rhydian was out camping with me and Mad's from Friday to Sunday."

It was the quickest lie that came to him before he walked away giving them all the finger and caught up with the rest of his friends around the corner. "Thanks for that mate." Rhydian said to him folding his arms to cover his hands that had a few black veins.

"How are we going to prove Rhydian is innocent?" Tom asked as they watched a video in their next class with Rhydian and Maritz sitting in the table in front of them.

"I don't know yet but I know that he didn' do it." Maddie whispered back while Maritz leaned his head back slightly showing the he was listening. "But I can't let the wrong person be accused of this."

"What if Rhydian isn't the wrong person?" Tom asked making Shannon and Maddie look at him with wide eyes while they heard a growl emanate from Maritz.

"So now we're taking Jimi's word for it?" Shannon asked and Maritz's growl silenced itself for now calming the three of them.

"You might not trust him but I believe em and he's family." Maddie whispered to the male of their table and Shannon shrugged her shoulders at the boy slightly.

"First we need evidence."

**Lunch Break**

"Alright Sherlock's, now what?" Tom asked Maritz and Shannon as they walked in with Maddie but Mister Jeffries was there to keep an eye on Maritz so the boy wouldn't punch the wall again.

"Follow the motive." Shannon said with a sigh as they looked around for anything in the wreckage. "If we can work out why someone did this we can work out who, if all the best painting are damaged then the vandal was jealous and if one persons work has been picked on the vandal has a grudge against them."

"Or the person's artwork that has been the least destroyed then they wanted to preserve theirs." Maritz said adding a third technique while Maddie squatted down with Shannon, Tom and Maritz spreading out to look for anything.

"Tooom, who've you fallen out with recently?" Shannon asked looking at Tom's station which seemed the most destroyed.

"Shan?" Maritz called out as Tom was looking at Maddie and all three looked at him holding up a thick piece of wood that was broken and splintered in many places. "Who've we fallen out with recently?"

**Cafeteria – Five Minutes later**

"You call this pizza, my chemistry textbook tastes better than this." Tom said staring at the piece of pizza on his plate that had offended him so.

"You just got spoiled in Manchester." Shannon said shaking her head slightly as she ate a piece of her pizza and Maritz stole a second causing her to elbow him in the ribs good naturedly.

"What?" Tom asked scrunching up his face in confusion as he looked at the redhead sending up warning bells in Rhydian's and Maritz's heads.

"The pizza place?" Shan replied as Maritz flexed his left hand cracking the knuckles loudly. "Ooh, that didn't sound good."

"Oh yea tha', it was brilliant you know, design your own pizza amazing." He said catching on before on of Jimi's cronies walked past and stopped.

"Your in trouble Welshie." He said looking at Rhydian while he felt Maritz and Maddie's glares upon him.

"Is that right?" Rhydian asked in a bored and disinterested tone of voice.

"You'll see."

"You lot should definantly try it out, it was brilliant." Tom said ignoring what the cronie had said and Rhydian got up with an answer of 'whatever mate' before joining the line for more food.

Maddie quickly followed him intent on talking to the boy and getting more food for herself while Maritz and Shannon were subjected to more from the weekend Manchester. Maritz subtly noticed sweat rolling down Tom's face while the boy's heartbeat was going like the bongo drum in his story.

"Sounds like you had the best weekend ever mate." Rhydian said walking back to the table with Maddie.

Tom looked at Rhydian for a moment as sorrow and depression went through his eyes before being replaced by false happiness. "Yea, best ever." Tom said and they got up from the table while Maritz said goodbye for a bit and slipped away after pecking Shannon on the cheek.

He walked around the auditorium with hawk eye Jeffries watching his every move while he searched for something, anything that could give him a clue to who did this before lightning struck. Taking a subtle but deep breath of the air through his nose he smelled loads of different scents.

Sorting through them was slow work as he carefully looked at the most damaged stations trying to put one and three together which was taking a lot longer than anyone would think. He had tight black second skin gloves which had tribal designs all over them.

Picking up pieces of photo's and drawings around the stations he was looking trying to find out what they got in common and slowly pieces were falling into place as he was literally doing that while taping what pictures he could back together.

He discreetly pocketed them away from the watchful eye of Jeffries and hid behind one of the stations when the doors opened. He hid there for a minute before smelling the air and grinning with mischief written all of his face as he began following the scent.

"AAGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs jumping out in front of Shannon making her scream in shock and fear as well as land on her butt. "Oh my god Shannon, are you alright?"

Shannon glared at her laughing boyfriend before he held out a hand pulling her to her feet and she smacked him in the arm. "You bloody prat." She said glaring at him before cracking as she stared at his smiling face and she began laughing as well.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as they walked up and down between the wreckage holding hands.

"Jeffries said that everyone could come get their stuff if they wanted to so…. I did." She said pulling out the figurine he held before he had punched the wall causing his face to light up. "Think we could build a new one, more birds this time?"

"I don't see why not." Maritz told her smiling brightly before stopping when he spotted something. "What's this?"

Gently picking it up he inspected the two objects he picked up, one was a picture the Jimi had painted of his dad in front of a red house but his dad was slashed with pieces missing and the second was a small switchblade.

"Now this Shannon, this is evidence." He told her standing up and they both smiled before running to Mister Jeffries. "We know who did it."

"What?" Jeffries asked leaning forwards slightly ready to hear it as he looked on expectantly and Maritz held up the items. "Oh well done, a slashed picture and a knife, well done indeed detectives."

"Yes but who's picture was it?" Shannon asked making Jeffries look closer. "Jimi's dad and who's knife is it?"

Maritz spun his hand expertly making the knife shift in his hand to a backhand grip revealing a name etched into the back of the bladed side of the knife. _"Jimi." _Maritz read smirking as he just solved the case before closing the knife. "You are very welcome Mister Jeffries."

He didn't say anything but gently take both items and the three left with Jeffries going to his office and the couple heading to their next class happy as could be. They sat down next to each other getting on with the work the teacher had assigned them while Maddie, Tom and Rhydian stared at them with questioning expressions.

"We found out who smashed all the art." Shannon answered making them lean in wanting to know who did it but the door opened before they could.

"Sorry, I need to talk with Maritz, Shannon and Jimi." Mister Jeffries said to the teacher who nodded and the three got up from their seat and followed him with the two former people slightly confused with what was happening.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jimi asked his father who was sitting in Mister Jeffries office when they walked in.

"He is here to hear you explain why you vandalized the art show." Jeffries said sitting behind his desk getting a surprised reaction from both father and son. "Mister Smith over here found your knife in the auditorium with this cut up picture."

He placed the picture in front of Jimi's father while slowly opening the knife revealing Jimi's name on it making said boy hang his head in shame while his father stared in anger and disbelief. "Jimi is in serious trouble and will be suspended for two weeks until the exams begin and he'll have to serve several weekend detentions." Jeffries said pulling out a sheet.

Shannon and Maritz had to fill out certain parts of the form and Shannon felt slightly guilty about it after they left but Maritz stopped. "I'm very sorry to ask sir." He said to Jimi's dad who stopped as well. "But the wood that I bought for my art was very expensive."

"That's quite alright." The man said surprising Shannon as he pulled out his wallet and gave Maritz at least over five hundred pounds. "That should be enough."

"Thank you so much." Shannon and Maritz said together happily making the man nod before they went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you got the money, hell I can't believe you even asked." Shannon said as he pocketed the money but she saw him keep at least half of it out. "What you gonna do with that?"

"We're not the only ones that suffered because of Jimi." He told his girlfriend before they walked all around the school and finally found who they were looking for and they just so happened to be walking towards them. "Hey, Katrina."

"What do you want Maritz?" she asked distastefully before he held out the money for her. "What's this?"

"I heard yer mum's jacket got ruined and this is half of what Jimi's dad gave me." He told her and she looked shocked that he would just give it to her. "Two fifty Pounds if you want it."

"Thank you." She said squealing and hugged him unknowingly placing his head between her breasts making Shannon go red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

"Don't worry Shan." He said cupping her face in his hands gently. "You're the only girl I see.

She smiled with a sparkle in her eyes before they walked out the school arms around each other planning on spending the rest of the afternoon together doing whatever they wanted.

**Ten Minutes earlier**

"Tom." His dad said as the second father son confrontation began. "Can we, you know, have a chat about Friday, we could go for a burger? It's alright your mother knows I'm here."

"It's not alright, you let me down again, you promised me there wouldn't be any emergencies." Tom said speaking fast and angrily to his father.

"I know, but this wasn't hospital business it was a family emergency." His father began protesting while Tom looked at the man with disbelief.

"So your new precious baby's family and I'm not yea?" Tom said before running off ignoring his fathers calls.

"Maddie, I tried to explain to Tom." He said to the girl as she walked up to him having heard the conversation the two of them had just had.

"You let him down with a text Mr Okanawe." She said looking after her friend.

"We were on our way to hospital, our baby, Grace was ill, very ill." He began trying to explain himself for a second time. "I didn't want to let Tom down but what choice did I have and now he won't even listen."

"Let me talk te him." She ran off in the direction Tom went before giving the man time to protest or speak again and she began sniffing the air picking up the boy's scent. "I thought I might find you here."

He looked at her as she sat next to him and they sat in silence for a few minutes which Maddie used to let him cool down before they began talking. She slowly began explaining to him what his father had told her and he was snappish to begin with but as they talked he slowly began to saw the reasoning in what his father did on Friday.

They walked back and Tom hugged his dad much to the man's shock before they said goodbye to Maddie and got in the car to get the burgers making Maddie smile at them. Walking she joined Maritz, Shan and Rhydian on the walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brink of Transforming**

Maddie sat at the kitchen table with her books spread all across the table while Maritz had a small spot section off where he was gently sanding a small bird wooden bird cage that had a circular bottom and the top curved together where there was a small loop ring at the top.

"Five times seventy six?" Dan asked as he cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast while annoying his daughter with all the math's questions and Maritz's sanding didn't help her mood at all.

"Dad, stop it." Maddie complained rubbing her fingers on the side of her head as she tried to focus.

"Three hundred and eighty." Maritz answered and got a high five from Maddie's father as her mother walked in. "You felling confident?"

"No, you know I hate math's." Maddie said as her mother walked in and it was true in the past two weeks the two had become more like brother and sister while she occasionally helped him build his bird cages which he had made a business of.

"Of course you don't, you'll beat these exams." Her father said smiling while Maritz began closely inspecting his cage with Eolas and everyone noticed her looking depressed and sore.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Emma asked putting down the cloth she was holding and sat down in the seat next to Maddie who looked at her mother while Maritz stopped what he was doing.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to focus on anything, me head hurts and my hands are throbbing… hm, me feet too." She said to her mother trying to describe how she was really feeling as much as she could. "And it hurts…."

"Right in the gums?" Dan asked moving his hand to his mouth and using his forefinger and thumb to indicate where and Maddie did the same as she nodded.

"Right, that's it your not going to school tomorrow." She said standing up while Maritz declared his cage done and put it to the side ready to take it to school as Tom's dad had actually ordered one. "Your on the brink of transformin' Maddie and then ye got a week of exams."

"No, I can't stay home I've worked too hard for this." She said putting her pen down on the book before screaming when Maritz clamped his hands on either side of her head and shaking it wildly. "What was that?"

"Your not sore anymore aren't you?" he asked leaning down placing his face next to hers and she thought about it. "Exactly, second best cure for this next to rescue remedy."

"You know about Rescue Remedy?" Dan asked serving the food to everyone and he nodded to her. "Do ye happen te have any?"

"Uh yea, a bit I think." He said putting his plate down before running upstairs to look for what he wanted and came back down a minute later with a small glass vial the size of his palm filled with a reddish/purple liquid. "Diluted mind you so a sip should do the trick."

They sat down talking as they began finishing their breakfast with some chatter going on between them before Maddie and Maritz began walking to school through forest as they breathed in the fresh air and she took three drops from the concentrated version her mother gave her but it was in a tiny vial.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

"How did you handle this?" she asked shaking her head vigorously to get rid of the last cobwebs clouding her thoughts. "Your first transformation I mean."

"I didn't really, first time I changed was when my pack threw me out, got so mad turned wolf and I was as big as yer mum is now." He told her making her go wide eyed and saw he would have to explain it to her in detail. "There were another two types of Wolf Bloods besides Wild ones and us, Beastly and Orderly."

"Orderly Wolf Bloods go through their natural transformation on the full moon and they have above normal senses higher than regular wolves, you are considered the smaller and slightly less tact of the pack." He told her and she bristled slightly making him chuckle. "The Beastly Wolf Bloods are considered the strongest and part of the 'Elite' as we are at least double or triple the size Orderly Wolf Bloods are."

"We go through what is considered a Surge or shit phase more commonly referred to as it takes very, very extreme emotion to go through and it was more painful for the Wolf Blood during the Transformation." He continued spinning around slightly as he enjoyed the slightly 'high' side of Eolas. "We are far more powerful and our senses outrank yours by at least tenfold I think and we can keep control of our inner wolf a lot easier."

"And that Eolas thing?" Maddie asked remembering it from the first day he met her parents.

"It's sorta of like a super power where you connect with nature on such a level that you can see far and at any angle depending on high strong your will is but if for Orderly Wolf Bloods you get hurt mentally if you get too close to electricity." She seemed excited to learn it but he laughed and shook his head. "You haven't even transformed yet and you want to learn something Wild Wolf Bloods covet like it's gold? Not a chance."

"Oh come on, why not?" she asked in a whiny voice as they reached the school field.

"It has a side effect equal to that of drugs but once it has you it's very addictive so you need shock treatment to get off." He said and she seemed very put off by it instantly. "Like literal **shock **treatment."

"Alright, I get it." she said to him now reconsidering to learn anything about it at all and Shannon joined them. "Hey Shan."

"Hey Maddie." She replied putting her arm around Maritz's waist and kissing him on the cheek. "You still selling em?"

"Yea, people really like them especially with the carved birds and sounds." He answered smiling before spotting Tom by the entrance. "Oi, Tom!"

"Hey guys, ah no way." Tom said as Maritz passed him the cage. "You actually finished it, does it have sounds like yours and Shannon's?"

"Yea, we should probably go revise for the test first though." Everyone walked into the school when Maritz told them that and formed a group between two tables while Maritz only took half payment from Tom claiming 'Pack Discount'.

"Alright uh, what's the order of operations?" Shannon asked everyone as it was her turn with the book and asking the questions.

"That would be BODMAS, brackets of Divide, Multiplication, Addition and Subtraction." Maritz answered making her smile and give him the book. "Name the first five cubed numbers."

"One equals one, two cubed equals eight, three cubed equals twenty seven, four equals sixty four and five equals one hundred and twenty five." Maddie said surprising everyone and Maritz nodded his head approvingly at her before passing the book but he could see she was slowly become irritable again.

They continued this for anther twenty minutes before class began with Jeffries starting off with checking that everyone was here today with roll call. "Right you lot, as you all know today we will be starting the exams with math's after the dinner bell and we will have English tomorrow right after lunch." Jeffries said standing up as he surveyed them all eyes lingering on Tom's cage but it moved on.

"Aw man it's back." Maddie said bouncing her legs up and down as the pain and clouded mind came back to her.

"Wow you've got it bad." Maritz said cheekily making her glare at him while Shannon giggle not really knowing what was going on but trusted her boyfriend completely. "Take another few drops now before you lose it."

"Fine." Maddie said turning into her seat before they heard the small shatter of glass. "That was my bag wasn't it?"

"Yea, pretty much." Rhydian said enjoying the situation slightly along with Maritz. "Come on, you just need to relax and not think about it right now."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have so many distractions when you got this." Maddie hissed back half annoyed and half pissed off before everyone focused on the lesson which consisted mostly of revision and Maritz listened in the back of his mind thinking of Tom's dyslexia that he had found out a week ago.

Writing on his exam pad Shannon was confused when he mixed up letters in the wrong places on every word except one and two lettered words. "What's this?" she asked noticing after ten minutes of decrypting that he had written the same paragraph of English clauses in different incorrect ways.

"For Tom's dyslexia, trying to figure out which way it mixes up the letters." He told her and she nodded thinking of why she didn't figure it out before and the lesson began winding down with the bell ringing for lunch.

Maddie and Rhydian disappeared to who knows where as Shannon and Maritz walked into the Cafeteria where Shannon sat down to revise for Natural Science while he went to find Tom. "Oi Jimi, have you seen Maddie?" Tom asked walking up to his teammate.

"Yea, she went off with Leak boy." He answered easily while wary of Maritz if he was anywhere nearby and was thankful that he wasn't.

"Rhydian?" Jimi nodded to Tom who put the cage down next to Shannon's book. "Really?"

"Ah I see, you want your little friend to help you study for the English tomorrow." He said catching onto what Tom wanted. "IF you ask me I think studying is overrated."

"Yea well you don't have Dyslexia." Tom said as Maritz came walking towards him. "What do you want?"

"Alright, if you don't want my help just say so." Maritz said smiling wickedly and began walking away slowly while Tom looked between Maritz and Jimi. "And I thought that this could even help your dyslexia."

"Wait mate." Tom said making Maritz turn around with a grin on his face showing that he was joking. "Please, I really need help 'specially with me Dyslexia."

The two sat down next to Shannon and Maritz began having Tom read the paragraphs and none of them were rearranged perfectly but it was close so Maritz wrote another paragraph on Tom's direction and eventually they got it making Tom smile but it faded away.

"How can this help my Dyslexia?" Tom asked when they finished with it and they stood up with Tom not knowing where they were going but only being led by Maritz. "Why're we at Jeffries office?"

Maritz knocked leaning on the door before the door opened and Mister Jeffries looked at them. "Yes?" He asked them and Tom was ready to run by the look of things.

"Sir, I would like to ask if you could help me with Tom's Dyslexia in the Exams." Maritz said and gave Mister Jeffries the correct mix up paragraph. "We spent break trying this and this is the sequence Tom's Dyslexia mixes up the letters."

"First letter to the back and second last to the front?" Jeffries asked and Tom nodded slightly as he was clearly embarrassed by this. "Alright, I'll see if I can set up a special paper for you to use Tom."

"Thank you sir." Tom said before they left and he looked like Maritz was crazy which he was considering his friend was. "What was that?"

"That was me getting you your proper grade." Maritz said as they walked in and Tom went to the line to get some food while Maritz went to sit with Shannon." Uhm, I'm sorry but could you explain what this is?"

"Oh uh, I'm actually doing some Science Revision with Shannon." Kara said to him with a smile while he saw next to Shannon. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all." Maritz said quickly making Shannon smile at him which he returned. "As long as you can answer this question."

"Alright." Kara said nodding her head and looked at him expectantly waiting for the question which would determine if she studied with them or was sent away.

"What does the Nitrogen do to the Oxygen in the Atmosphere?" he asked and Shannon giggled as it was a half trick question.

"It doesn't do anything to the uh, actual oxygen but dilutes the….. total amount to make it breathable." She answered with a slight smile and tilt of her head making Maritz and Shannon nod approvingly. "So I can study with ye right?"

"Of course." Shannon said as Maritz wrapped an arm around Shannon and Vice Versa before they began.

They revised on everything for the science test before the bell rang and they all went to the School Gym where there were chairs set up in rows with exam papers on them all. They sat down just as Maddie came in and she sat down but they had to wait for Rhydian who came five minutes later.

"Nice for you to finally show your face Rhydian." Their teacher said as he walked in half-assed style and sat at his chair. "Alright, you have two hours, begin."

Maritz grabbed his pen and immediately shot to work with his mind shooting in hyper drive making him finish the sums mentally in a few seconds and wrote down the answers a moment later. Rhydian looked at him along with a few other people as his hand was a blur going through the first, then second and last two pages in under five minutes.

Setting his paper down he looked around out of the corner of his eyes at Maddie frowning as she quickly and disorderly opened her paper while writing two answers before dropping her pen and he could see the veins going on her hands.

Looking around for a solution he slowly stood up. "Miss, I …. I don'…." Maritz began acting sluggishly and dizzy while being thankful that he was seated by the wall. He stretched out a hand out he pretended to trip and his hand hit the fire alarm making Katrina scream.

Sliding down the wall he put his head in on one hand while trying to look as pale and sick as he could while everyone jumped from their seats and ran from the hall. "Maritz Smith!" the teacher said walking up to him and helped him to his feet and Shannon, who was still there, helped her.

"Maritz, are you alright?" She asked putting one of his arms around her shoulders to help him walked while the teacher took the other arm.

"Dono, feel dizzy and I'm a bit numb." He said to them letting him be carried by them with his feet dragging slightly.

"Alright, let's get you to the Nurse then."

**Five Minutes Later**

"Alright, have you been doing anything strenuous or inhale something?" the nurse asked writing on a clipboard as Shannon waited outside.

"Uh, I dono, might've been something I ate at lunchtime?" he said while Shannon suddenly put a hand on her abdomen as if the food she had eaten was now reacting making him laugh. "Can I go now?"

"Yes and take these every two hours and come back if you feel even slightly like you did." The nurse said giving him a small bottle with twenty four small white pills which he pocketed before he and Shannon walked back towards their homeroom where everyone was revising.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kara asked standing up from her seat garnering the attention of everyone in the room as Maritz and Shannon walked into the class. "Your Maritz Smith are bloody mental."

"Excuse me?" he asked her incredulously with a very annoyed tone in his voice. "So getting a bit sick and having to take medicine every two hours is being mental?"

Jeffries watched in slight fascination before being called outside by a teacher while Maritz and Kara were staring each other ferociously with everyone watching them with interest before Maritz began growling from the back of his throat scaring Kara.

"Kay, Kara, Katrina, you will be joining Maritz in detention this afternoon." Mister Jeffries said as he walked back in to be met by 'why's' from the three K's while Maritz just accepted it while he and Shannon went to sit down. "Uh bullying a younger pupil ought to do it, would you like me to go into detail?"

The three quieted down when he said that but Kara raised her hand. "Actually sir, I was hoping to revise after school today in the science block." She said making a few people snigger and he looked at her skeptically. "It's true, Shannon said she'd help me."

"Is that true Shannon?" Jeffries asked her and the girl bit her lower lip before nodding. "Oh right, well then, well that's very admirable, on both your parts. You can attend detention tomorrow then Kara."

Her smile fell from her face when Jeffries said that before looking down at her desk and everyone was silent as they began revising again instead of doing the exam while Maritz slipped Maddie the distilled Rescue Remedy after taking a sip himself.

She drank half of it before giving it back making Maritz look at her strangely but she just smiled back at him and got back to their work and he was thankful that his diluted version actually smelled good instead of vile.

Shannon and Kara sat in the Science lab writing in their books as they revised after school while Shannon felt slightly off with Maritz not with her. "Look, they forgot to lock up the chemicals because of the fire alarm." Kara said standing up from her chair and moved to the store room. "Let's do some real science."

"What Kara?" Shannon asked before giving in a second later and went to help her study partner with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

**Detention**

Kristina and Kay sat in detention with Jeffries who was waiting for Maritz to show up and said boy was running down the halls after saying goodbye to Shannon until they both got out of their stuff later and getting two orders for bird cages from Kara's mom and surprisingly Jimi's dad.

"So Kara told Sassgia she's a size zero, hn, not with those calves." Katrina said trying to put down her once friend while Kay looked annoyed.

"Give it a rest Katrina." Kay said softly so not to let Mister Jeffries hear them as he marked papers by his desk and Maritz decided to walk in at that moment.

"Your late." Jeffries said looking at his watch and Maritz ignored him taking a seat in the front.

"Hi Maritz." The two girls echoed each other as he sat down and looked to the front of before turning around making them smile.

"I could have sworn that there were three of you this morning." He told them with sarcasm literally dripping of every word making their smiles drop as he turned back to the front.

He reached into his bag pulling out a small wooden box he had been making for Shannon for their one month anniversary along with a slightly thick wooden card which had electronics inside that would play the piano when opened.

Carefully opening it so that it didn't start playing he took out a small pocket knife and began delicately and slowly carving patterns in to the wood of flowers and began on the message halfway through the detention hour then he went to the box which he craved tribal marking on along with the flowers as well.

Opening it he check the inside for any flaws that he might've missed but stopped when Jeffries moved his chair. "Alright, you are all free to go." Jeffries said and Maritz quickly put away the card, the box and his knife before getting out of the room without pause.

Walking down the hall he saw Kara coming towards him and he wondered where Shannon was so he picked up his pace as he went to the science block. "Hey Shan?" he called out looking through the door before seeing her kneeling on the ground cleaning something up. "Jeez, what happened here?"

She lifted her head over the table and smiled at him before the liquid on the desk exploded into fire knocking her back and Maritz stepped in only for some that was on the floor to catch fire as well. "Shannon!" He yelled fighting his instincts to just stare at the flames angrily and hit the fire alarm and howling.

Walking forwards slowly he tried to battle the flames but the heat on his face was too much making him step back just as the door opened to reveal Rhydian and Maddie. "Go get help!" he yelled as their eyes turned yellow and they nodded before running off.

Pulling his knife out he cut a long hole in his beanie and put his sunglasses on with the beanie covering his entire face while he slipped his gloves on. He took five fast steps grabbing Shannon and picked her up bridal style with the flames licking at his shoes and pants.

"Get her out of here!" Jeffries yelled as he came in with a fire extinguisher and Maritz slipped past out the door where Tom, Maddie and Rhydian were wating.

He sat lay here down gently by the wall pulling off his sunglasses and beanie letting his hair hang free. "Shan, Shan." He said trying to wake her up before she began coughing and he gently patted her back after sitting her up. "There you go, your fine now Shannon."

She looked at him with slight confusion and fear before they both hugged each other tightly with Shannon sobbing into his shoulder while he whispered comfortingly to her. Maddie, Tom and Rhydian turned to Mister Jeffries as he came out of the room with the fire extinguished and the fire alarm off.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked looking at them and they nodded while Shannon continued to cry for fear of what had happened.

**Bernie's – Six thirty**

"Thanks for saving me earlier." She said as she drank some hot chocolate with Maritz and the café was lit by candles as Bernie claimed he wanted to save electricity and they were the only ones there.

"It's what I'm here for, I couldn't let my girl get hurt." He told her and gave Shannon a one armed hug in which she leaned onto his chest. "What happened in there anyway?"

"Kara knocked over something when she left and it mixed with the other chemicals." Shannon said sheepishly but all he did was smile and they continued to drink their hot drink.

The both finished and Maritz was walking Shannon home like the gentlemen he was and she didn't leave his embrace when they stood in front of her house. "I had a lot of fun." She said moving to face him and put her hands on his chest.

"Me too." He said looking down at her slightly and their eyes locked onto each other making the atmosphere change completely.

"I should proba…." Shannon began before her lips were captured by Maritz's and they closed their eyes.

Their lips molded against each other as well as their bodies while they kissed and their tongues slowly went into each other's mouths before they broke apart a minute later red faced.

"I'll see you tomorrow the yea?" Maritz asked cracking a smile making her nod with a smile before going in and she waved while closing the door. "So this is what Love feels like… I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to tell**

It was another two weeks later that Maddie stood underneath the night sky in her pajama's and bath robe a night away from her first transformation while she slightly wished that she could be a beastly Wolf Blood but the price wasn't worth it to her.

She heard someone stepping on the ground walking towards her before two arms wrapped around her and Emma put her chin on her daughters shoulder while they looked at the moon. "I couldn't sleep the night before my first transformation either." She told Maddie.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." Maddie told her mother who smiled at her daughter. "What about Maritz?"

"What about him, he's a Wolf Blood too." Emma answered slightly confused by her daughter and looked at her while Maddie turned slightly.

"He's a Beastly Wolf Blood aint he?' Maddie asked and Emma narrowed her eyes at how her daughter knew that but nodded. "Does he turn like us or can he stop it?"

"Now that's the big question isn't it?" A voice asked making the girls jump before Maritz came where they could see him and he had a large smile on his face. "Answer, I either need to be asleep or focused enough to stay like this."

"You told her?" Emma asked him with a glare making Maddie looked between the two of them confused and Maritz looked up at the moon making the two follow his gaze.

"It's her heritage Emma and she deserves to know about it, she's learning the history but I haven't taught her Eolas or anything like that." He told them making Emma sigh in relief. "Exciting isn't? The feeling of your blood pumping waiting to be free and run wild, even better when your running with a pack."

"No, we're going to be in the Den tomorrow night Maritz." The adult Wolf Blood said to him making Maddie frown as running wild sounded a lot better than the Den. "All it takes is one person to see us and then we're done."

"Who would be out in the middle of the night on the full moon?" he asked her and she clearly didn't have an answer as she walked back inside the house and left the door open for them.

"We're not… .actually going in the Den tomorrow are we?" Maddie asked sheepishly while turning her gaze to her shoes before swinging her head around to look at her cousin when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know how but we're definantly not spending a single night in the room." He told her patting her shoulder before kneeling down as he changed.

"I'll see ya later then?" She asked kneeling down herself and rubbed his head before Maritz nodded and ran off into the trees while Maddie went to bed.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

**Next Day – LindersFarn**

Everyone listened to Mister Jeffries go on about the place their school field trip was and Maritz along with Shannon was actually listening intently to the man guessing there might be a test since everything with the man was always educational.

"The Isle of LindersFarn, as I express in my book which sources a medieval religion on LindersFarn, has always been a sanctuary, a magic safe haven as it is cut off from the outside world for most of the day." He said while everyone else was bored and staring at the water as they drove over a road that would disappear daily. "Which is why we have timed our visit so carefully."

"Oi, move it you slouch bags!" Maritz yelled to Maddie, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon as he got off the buss followed by everyone in that order with three Wolf Bloods really excited.

Before anyone could stop him or him think of stopping himself Maritz ran forwards at the tree and ran up three steps before back flipping off of it much to everyone's entertainment. "Whoo, I didn't even know I could do that." Maritz said happily before grabbing Maddie around the waist when she was about to try it and spun her away into Rhydian.

"What's up with all of you?" Shannon asked with a smile before Maritz put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two." Jimi said from behind them making Maddie and Rhydian laugh at the couple with Shannon going beet red.

"Get a life." Maritz replied making everyone in the group laugh and the boy walked off with the rest of the class. "Let's go."

He picked up Shannon and put her on his shoulder making her scream and struggle as he ran to the front of the class making the other three run after him laughing. He put her down when they reached the castle where she immediately smacked his arm before dissolving into giggles.

They listened to their other teacher begin speaking about the castle and explaining in depth about it while Maritz had his arm around Shannon's waist while she leaned against him while he connected himself with Ansin and began experiencing what she was talking about before Maddie ran out with Rhydian going after her.

Shrugging his shoulders they went on with the tour to be rejoined by Maddie and Rhydian as they went out onto an open area outside the castle but still on like a large veranda. They began eating lunch and talking before Mister Jeffries came with a load of folding clipboard.

"Okay people." he called out loudly as he began handing it out to everyone. "The questions cover the castle, the Lime Kilns together with the church and the Priory, so for those of you who have been paying attention this should be very easy and there is a prize for the most correct answers and remember to be back at the mini bus by five o'clock without fail or we will miss the tide."

"Alright, we are done." Maritz said as they walked down along the rocky coast nearby the castle as he had filled out his on the way down.

"Already, not a chance." Tom said taking the clipboard and opening it to see everything answered in an elegant script that they all knew he somehow had. "Can I…. study this?"

"Don't see why not, I already won." He said smiling and Shannon entwined their fingers together. "Me and Shan are going to the strange boat houses."

"See ye later." She said waving to Maddie and the others as they walked away for some alone time and the others were thankful not to want their mushy gushy actions. "You should come meet my parents tonight when we get back and me mum's just hatched some chicks that are so fluffy you have to see them."

"I think I'll hold you to that." Maritz replied smiling happily before they walked in relative silence before seeing Jimi and his cronies by the strange house things. "Idiots ahoy! What you doing Jimi, stealing the crabs lunch money?"

"They haven't got any, their feelin' the pinch." He said making Shannon roll her eyes at the stupidity of his retort. "But I'll settle for your worksheet answers."

"Your welcome to it." he said chucking Jimi Shannon's pink clipboard folder and which he caught opened much to the couples amusement.

"It's blank." He said throwing it back to Shannon who easily caught it and they tried to walk past only for Jimi to pull Maritz's bag off his shoulder and threw it on the nearest house thing. "Go fetch."

With a small chuckle Maritz climbed and looked around at the great view this small height gave him before inspiration struck as he remembered it was close to five. 'If I can fake being hurt and slow them down enough I can give em some freedom.' He thought picking up his bag and began balancing along the tip towards the thinner part.

"Come down Maritz, your gonna get hurt." Shannon said keeping pace with him as got to a blacker part of it before misplacing his foot and fell down. "MARITZ!"

He didn't mean to fall like he did but only slid down and fake getting hurt but clearly bad luck loved him on this full moon. He slipped with his back hitting the wood beam with a savage crack before sliding down and landing on his left leg with another crack making everyone wince at the sounds.

"Maritz, are you okay?" Shannon asked as he lay flat on the ground with wide eyes staring up at the sky. "Go get Jeffries!"

The three boys were about to turn and run to get their teachers but the most horrifying sound met their ears causing them to run as fast as they could. Maritz let out an unearthly scream that held only pure, savage pain and Shannon covered her ears as she was so close and his scream echoed all over the island scaring the hell out of everyone with ears.

"Maritz, Maritz, it's okay." Shannon said holding his hand as he squeezed it in pain so he would thrash around making his condition worse. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

**Mini Bus**

"Jimi, what was that?" Mister Jeffries asked worriedly as the boys ran up to him.

"Maritz's been hurt, he's in a bad way sir." The boy answered and the teacher ran off with them towards Maritz and Shannon while Tom, Maddie and Rhydian were forced to sit and wait.

"Mister Jeffries." Shannon said and Maritz let go of Shannon's hand which he had crushed slightly with his Wolf Blood strength and it didn't help that he was a Beastly Wolf Blood and tonight was the full moon.

"Ah fuckin' shit, my back feel like it broke and my leg hurts like it's been put through those fucking ass wipe Lime Kilns!" He yelled two minutes later when Mister Jeffries and Jimi slid a large wooden board under him so they could carry him without hurting him any further.

"Language Mister Smith." Jeffries scolded him but it was clearly half hearted while they went as fast as they could with Shannon running next to them looking at her boyfriend worriedly.

"My back might be bloody broken and your worried about a few fucking words coming out my mouth cause I'm in this shit hole of pain?!" Maritz asked shocking scaring everyone on the bus with his language and Rhydian helped get him on the bus into the walkway.

They drove the bus fast towards the crossing road as Maritz silently swore under his breath the whole way making everyone in his vicinity blush crimson as it was worse than any sailor could ever manage. The sudden lurch of the bus stopping sent his leg moving slightly and it bumped into a seat hard making him scream out again making everyone jump.

"Good god Jeffries, what the hell was that for?!" Maritz asked as Kara stood up in her seat also curious to why they had stopped suddenly.

"Next low tide, Midnight." She read making everyone groan in displeasure while awaiting another yell from Maritz.

"Shannon, please tell me it's not true.' Maritz practically begged his girlfriend and she shook her head while tears were in her eyes. "Listen, don't cry cause this isn't your fault, you had nothing to do with this."

They drove into the village at a much more sedate pace as Maritz tried to pump up his Wolf Blood healing without anything like the black veins appearing and what would take a regular human a couple of weeks to heal from he made sure he could do it in one night.

**Hotel**

"I've just spoken with the Head teacher and we have decided that it would be best to spend the night." Jeffries said to all the students who were gathered in the lobby of said hotel. "Luckily the hotel can accommodate us all but it'll be three or four to a room."

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked Maritz who sat on a chair as still as he could wearing a leg and back brace that the village luckily had along with two crutches.

"I'll live, we have to tell them Maddie." He said referring to Shannon and Tom who were finding out where Maritz would bunk with his injuries.

"What, no we can't tell them." She protested not seeing his logic but Rhydian did and quietly accepted the fact. "This affects me parents as well."

"Maddie, look at him and look at him closely." Rhydian said quietly and she looked at her cousin still not seeing it completely. "His leg and back are in a bad way and even with his Beastly Wolf Blood healing powers he can't sneak around with them."

"Fine, but we're going to ask mum and dad first alright." Maddie said getting a nod from both boys and she went upstairs for some privacy.

"What are you doing?" Rhydian asked as Maritz slowly and carefully lifted himself from his chair.

"Ask for permission my ass, Beastly's get Alpha Status and I've got more experience with being a Wild Wolf Blood." He said standing stiffly and gave Rhydian a smirk. "And it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Hey Shannon, Tom." Maritz said slowly walking to them with liberal use of his crutches making the two look at him with concern. "Can we talk somewhere alone? This is really important."

"Yea, we just found yer room." Tom said before they slowly made their way to said room with Shannon carrying Maritz's bag while biting her bottom lip.

They went into his room which turned out to be mostly shelves with towels on them and a single bed was in the centre. He went forwards sitting himself down gently with Shannon helping him which he gave her a grateful smile for and Tom closed the door before locking it.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Tom asked leaning against the door while Maritz put his crutches across his lap while considering his words so not to freak them out so much.

"There isn't only one wolf on the Moors." He said looking at Shannon from the corner of his eyes and her eyes went wide when he said it just as expected. "Me, Rhydian, Maddie and her parents are Wolf Bloods which gives us certain powers and we turn into wolves every full moon but we're not Werewolves."

"I didn't want to tell you before because I thought you'd freak out and I'm sorry about that but now we need your help." He said cutting Shannon off who was about to talk. "Rhydian and Maddie need to get out but they can manage but I can't which I why I need your help, normally I can hold off my transformation but I can't with my injuries and they need to be healed."

"How do I know your not lying to me and just teasing me like everyone else?" Shannon asked depressed with tears running down her face.

"Because Shannon Kelly, I love you." Maritz said and Tom quickly slipped out when he wiped her tears away and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips much like the their first kiss as he tried to put all the love he had for her into the kiss before pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. "And I can prove it."

She gasped in surprised when his red iris's turned black on his mental command before turning bright yellow with black veins around his neck and cheeks. She quickly hugged him tightly making him making him let out a yelp of pain before she let go and began apologizing.

"It's alright Shannon, just get me out of here." he told her and they made his bed so it seemed like a person was sleeping in it before going to meet Tom, Rhydian and Maddie with the last one most likely going to be angry he told them before she asked her parents.

It was true Maddie was mad at him but she was mad for another reason which was the three K's she was assigned to room with but relaxed when she wouldn't have to run around her friends to sneak out and they went into the sitting room of the Hotel with everyone else.

"_The ghost dog of LindersFarn, only last year a young couple wandering around LindersFarn Castle came across the entrance to the abandoned Lime Kiln, inside they heard a strange, unearthly howl. Thinking it was a dog that got trapped in one of the tunnels foolishly went inside to investigate, little did they know they were entering the lair of the ghostly white dog of LindersFarn and they were never going to get out for the next day their friends went searching for them."_

"_But the couple had disappeared, all they found were their mobile phones and on one was a recording, a terrible snarling and screams as if the couple had been attacked by some kind of monster. Officially the case remained unsolved but unofficially they blamed they blamed the white dog of LindersFarn." _Miss FitzGerald said scaring most of them but Maritz was calm. "Alright, does anyone else have any ghost stories?"

"Me." Maritz said taking the torch and carefully moved to the rocking chair by the fire before clearing his throat slightly and turned the torch on with his albino skin adding even more to the effect.

"_StoneyBridge, a sleepy little village in England Countryside you think but….. you'd be gravely mistaken. Fifty years ago this sleepy little town wasn't so… sleepy, at night there were howls coming from all around in the surrounding forest scaring even the hardest of men so much that they resorted to burning part of the forest to try and get rid of the beasts without being in any danger themselves but that was their first mistake as the pack watched from the safety of the shadows."_

"_The howls and noises stopped for four days and four nights before coming back louder and more ferocious than before scaring whole families. Nobody dared to venture out at night for fear of their life as there were some sightings of the beasts around the outskirts of town." _His story had Shannon and Maddie holding hands tightly and gave a grin with his canines elongated slightly but everyone would assume it was just a trick of light.

"_The beasts were reported to be the size of small cars with thick fur and sharp teeth that could supposedly rip whole trees in half while their claws were inches long. A year later a group of foolhardy teenagers decided they'd drive out the beasts on the night of the Full Moon, yet they never came back and for good reasons. The night was filled with horrifying screams of pain and dismemberment scaring children for years to come and none of the people wanted to inspect the forest but it was only one young, innocent and brave soul that did it."_

"_It was a young boy at the tender age of ten years old who had volunteered and later that same day venture out all alone with only a torch and the clothes on his body when he went in. What he saw in the clearing horrified him for the rest of his life with blood on trees, arms and legs all over the place but the worst was yet to come as something fell from the tree right above him with a thud and when he looked down he saw the dead and vacant face of his older brother staring up at him."_

"_He couldn't move a muscle as they dead eyes bore into his soul and the wolves came to finish the deed, creeping up on him slowly and carefully before…" _a wolf howl sounded through the room making all the girls and some boys scream while Maritz smirked as it came from his phone. _"He was torn to pieces with three beasts pulling him in three different directions before an arm and both his legs came off. He was slowly bleeding out bathing in his own blood as the life drained out of him but one last beast wasn't content with that."_

"_The last thing he saw was the bloody maw of THE BEAST!" _He yelled the last part making practically everyone scream in fear along with Mister Jeffries and Jimi ran from the room like the beasts were actually following them and screamed like a girl when Maritz played the wolf howl again. "Anyone else?"

"I think that was enough for the night, everyone off to bed." Mister Jeffries said making everyone but Maritz thankful and went off to their rooms while everyone was so distracted they didn't notice the three Wolf Bloods and their friends walk out the front door.

"That was bloody brilliant Mate." Tom said smiling as Shannon wrapped an arm around him. "Didn't know you had such good stories."

All Maritz did was laugh slightly and put an arm around his scared girlfriend protectively while they began nearing the spot along with the time nearing eight thirty. "Are you ready for this Mad's?" he asked as she looked at her hands and she nodded. "Shan, Tom?"

"Yea." Shan answered letting her arm fall and moved away so he could transform while Maddie and Rhydian held hands.

Maddie was the first to transform into her Wolf Form with dark and light brown fur who immediately jumped around slightly in excitement before Rhydian joined her as a wolf with his fur slightly lighter. Maritz laughed at the two that looked at him expectantly before kneeling down as far as he could.

When he turned he was at least slightly past Tom's waist while Rhydian and Maddie barely got halfway to the boy's thighs. Maritz had pitch black fur that had a slight shine in the moon's light while Shannon and Tom looked at them in awe.

Raising his head Maritz let out a loud, joyful howl heard all across the island much like his scream earlier in the day as well as scaring a few of their classmates. Maritz licked Shannon's hand making her giggle and rub his head before he went behind her and slipped between her legs effectively picking her up so she could ride.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he didn't answer before run around the area a bit causing her to giggle in joy while Tom and the other two Wolf Bloods ran after them happily.

**Next Day**

Shannon slowly woke up cuddled into Maritz in his room on the small bed which brought a smile to her face especially when he opened his eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hey beautiful." He said getting up easily and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get some breakfast."

Mister Jeffries checked on him later at breakfast but still had the boy wear the braces even if he felt better and was fit as a horse. The five had a lot more fun and could breath easier as there wasn't the secret hanging over their heads so they secretly took photo's out of sight of each of them in their Wolf Forms before all three with Maritz in the centre and Maddie and Rhydian on either side.

"Alright, come on everybody off." Jeffries said as everyone got off at the school and he stopped Maritz with a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, back's fine and everything." He said with a smile before running off with his friend forgetting to hand their clipboard in but they didn't really care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Wild One Way**

The while school was gathered in the auditorium three days later watching Kay and her dance crew which Shannon and Tom thought was a waste of time but Maddie was watching so intently one might think her eyes would fly out of their sockets with the way she was looking.

"Oi, Rhydian." Maritz whispered as Maddie moved to the beat slightly. "You gonna jump up with her when she does?"

"Bloody Hell no, you?" Rhydian asked but was answered a second later when both of them jumped up with Maritz mainly so she wouldn't be singled out and Shannon smiled at him while Tom and everyone else was confused.

They literally took over the entire assembly as they began dancing and Kay's crew moved to the side as everyone began cheering for the two while Maddie's eyes turned yellow for a few seconds but nobody other than Maritz and Shannon had noticed.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

"Maddie and Maritz Smith." Mister Jeffries said walking up to them as they walked out the assembly all smile while Tom was still confused, Rhydian concerned and Shan held hands with Maritz as happy as a bee. "Despite that being very entertain your behavior was totally unacceptable, acting out it's not cool."

"Your walking on very thin ice you two." He said as a girl walking past told her, her dancing was cool totally opposing his words.

"What was that?" Tom asked as they walked towards their lockers and Maddie went to hers while everyone else waited a bit away.

"Wolf Bloods are generally very antsy and rebellious after their first transformation unless they went through the Surge and I've set up a fool proof system." He told them as Dean spoke with Maddie making the K's jealous. "You need to keep them in line but let the Cub have certain allowances otherwise they'll take yer arm when ye give a fingernail."

"Hey, guess what I got?" Maddie asked rhetorically as she held up Dean's number which Maritz and Shannon blew off by leaving subtly and while leaving Tom and Rhydian to handle her while hoping that the two followed the system.

"What's the Surge you were talking about?" Shannon asked as he got his books from his locker. "It sounded important the way you spoke about it."

"It's when a Wolf Blood transforms prematurely and the more years before the set time the more it hurts." He told her and she nodded in understanding. "The reason it hurts so much more is because the body and mind isn't ready yet so it is forced to catch up the remaining years in the span of three seconds which if it under the age of six years old the Cub is in severe danger as they might die."

"So you nearly…." Shannon trailed off as he closed his locker and began walking with her towards their first class.

"Nah, like most things related to Wolf Bloods it's all about the persons will and mine was stronger than most adult Wolf Bloods and now mine is second to none." Maritz explained and she let out a breath which she didn't know she had been holding in. "Because the body has to catch up the Wolf Form doubles or triples in size as the Inner Wolf senses that pain and sorrow that caused the Surge so it does that so the Cub will be able to protect itself."

"So what else do I have to know about this phase?" She asked walking into Health Class room where the teacher was and they were about to cook some meatballs and spaghetti making Maritz's mouth water.

"Uh yea, outrageous stuff you draw the line like stuff worse than assembly this mornin' and anything less you let 'er do." He said donning his apron and Chef's hat with a smile as she did the same with a smile on her mouth face. "I got you something for our one-month anniversary."

"Oh you didn't have to." Shannon said smiling but pulled out her own present she got for him and they exchanged them.

He smiled as he took a small black wooden box from her and found that it was a thin type of jewelry box and when he opened it he was five chokers with different charms on them. Smiling her gave her a tight hug and took out the one with the wolf charm on it and put it on his neck where it sat comfortably on his neck nice and tight while the wolf was in a small silver button type charm.

"Open the card first." He told her putting her present carefully in his bag as a few people walked in for the lesson and got their stuff ready.

She slowly opened it and music reached her ears making her gasp as it was her favorite Beethoven Sonnet, Ode to Joy. _"To the month we've had before and all that I hope will follow, I love you Shannon Kelly._

_Maritz."_

"And the box." He said as she closed the card smiling and put it in her bag before opening the box after giving him a hug.

She admired the patterns he carved into the wood before opening the box and smiling as there with a necklace with a material band and a silver mistletoe in a small silver type button that hung while the ring was a simple silver band with a mistletoe carved all around the outside.

"Help me put this on." She said giving him the necklace before turning around and moving her hair out of the way.

"It's a promise ring by the way, I promise that I will always love you until I die or me pack members ripped me to pieces." He said after he put the necklace around her neck and showed her he had the same ring as she had on his right hand.

"And I promise I will always love ye until I die or yer pack members rip me te shreds." Shannon said smiling at him before they laughed slightly and she put the box and card away as the lesson began.

The four friends watched Maddie out of the corners of their eyes the whole lesson when as she talked to the three K's about the party which the two Wolf Bloods heard and relayed to their friends. Maddie was first excited when she was invited as she went back to her friends.

"That's weird, Kay just invited me to her party." Maddie said but everyone already knew that and Shannon was slightly miffed.

"I was invited last week." Rhydian said surprising everybody but he didn't seem to care one bit about it.

"Everyday for the past two weeks." Maritz chipped in with a sigh making Shannon giggle at his downcast expression before he popped a raw meatball into his mouth. "Not like I actually care but are you thinking of going Maddie?"

"What? But we've got movie night on Friday night at Shannon's house." Tom said not catching onto what they were trying to do but guilt tripping her was fine as well.

"Course I'm not going." Maddie said eating a raw meatball just like her brother and chewed on it thoughtfully while they continued to work.

"You know, most people cook it before eating it." Rhydian whispered to Maddie who rolled her eyes before ignoring him and getting on with her work.

**Cafeteria – Two hours later**

"What do ye mean ye can't come?" Kara asked Maddie as she told the three she wouldn't be at the party tomorrow night.

"Sorry but I've got a movie night at Shannon's house, I forgot." She told them with false sincerity that clearly fooled them.

The three quickly huddled together around their table talking while Maddie looked around the room waiting for whatever they were going to say while Maritz and Shannon sat by their own table arms around each other's shoulders as they talked about non-important things and shared a kiss or two every so often while Rhydian and Tom sat at the next table over.

"We'd really like it if Tom and Shannon would come to the party as well." Kara said making Maritz scoff silently off by Shannon as they listened to the music the card was playing and Maddie thanked them before going back to the four.

"Great news, you two are invited to the party." She told Shannon and Tom who looked confused and surprised at the same time. "We can all go, it'll be a laugh."

"Uhm why, the K's don't exactly like me Maddie." Shannon said as she closed the card and put it in her bag.

"That's not true, they just invited you to the party." Maddie returned confused as to why her friend didn't want to go but Maritz saw the wolf raising it's maw in Maddie.

"They just invited me so you'd go Maddie, it's fairly obvious." The redhead said and Rhydian wisely moved away from the two of them so not to be caught in the crossfire.

"I just wanted to have some fun for once." Clearly it was the wrong thing for Maddie to say as Shannon looked very insulted and so did Tom but Maritz's arm around his girlfriend calmed her enough not to yell at her best friend.

"So your saying that we're not fun is it?" Tom asked beating Shannon to the punch and lunch went further without much interruption or talk between them except for the couple.

The rest of the school day went smoother than Maritz had hoped for as Maddie held her wolf in but saw it reacting badly to that and cringed for what would happen when the two reached home. Maddie lay on the recliner facing away from her father who read the newspaper.

"How was school today?" Emma asked walking into the room switching on the tv while Maritz was busy with his homework on another chair.

"Whatever." Maddie replied making Maritz hang his head slightly at her attitude which had worsened considerably on the walk through the forest.

"Someone's grumpy." Emma teased making Maddie silently scoff while still facing away while her mother gave Maritz and Dan a cup of hot chocolate. "Does my Cub want a cuddle?"

"I'm not a Cub anymore, I'm a wolf." She said standing up angrily and threw the pillow she had been holding back onto the recliner before walking out towards her room while Maritz simply watched while drinking some of his hot chocolate.

"You know this is normal after their first transformation right?" Daniel asked and the two of them nodded to the man.

"And it's only going to get worse before it get better." Emma noted watching the tv drinking her own hot chocolate while Maddie hadn't taken hers.

"Something to look forward to, luckily I can minimize the damage." Maritz told them making both adults look at him expectantly. "From what I've learnt after their first transformations Wolf Bloods became rebellious as they believe they are now the alpha so you need to put them down hard when they need to be but let them get away with only small things."

"What…. Small things?" Emma asked curiously while he gained a pensive posture and expression as if thinking while Dan did something similar.

"If she gets a new look let it slide for a bit unless it goes too far as she'll want to feel unique and stand out." He told them and Dan actually took down notes about what he was saying while Emma seemed to be thinking about it. "If she nearly wolfs out or does something outrageous lock her in the den for a bit."

"Well that's all nice and dandy but I don't really see how it'll snap her out of it." The Alpha Female told him clearly confused by his method while Dan seemed to get the bare of it.

"It's a give and take relationship, show her that she has freedom but not more than strictly necessary while keeping her under cloak and dagger." He said explaining as he began finishing a complicated Algebraic Sum. "Eventually she'll try to break out a bit further resulting in her doing something bad which will shock her out of this attitude."

"Speaking of shock, there is another method." He said pulling out a close range taser from his pocket and making electricity dance between the two metal poles a bit. "Quick, easy and completely safe for the most part."

"No, we are not going to shock me daughter." Emma said instantly protesting the idea of shocking Maddie with electricity. "Why would you even think of tha?"

"Um, well you see." Maritz began before bolting out the room with his books and taser in hand into his room next to Maddie's and he heard some music coming from it.

Curious he turned on Eolas to see Maddie pulling out her whole closet and trying on every piece of clothing she had in different styles and variations making Maritz chuckle softly before she moved to her dressing table and pulled out the makeup she had never used before.

She put on black eyeliner along with a lot of other things he didn't know was called before placing a large black ring on her right hand. She began changing more and more about herself and washed her hair before drying it making him slightly confused but nearly laughed out loud when she cut the ends even.

**Next Morning**

Maritz lay on his bed ready for school as Maddie did everything she did last night this morning again but she had glossy black nail polish along with black lipstick and he fell to the floor when he rolled after seeing her put pink and green extensions in her hair.

"Oi, what are ye doing up there?" Emma yelled making Maritz grab his bag and put on his sunglasses and beanie before running down. "What were ye doing?"

"Give, give it to her don't take it." he said rushing past grabbing his burger before running out the house making Daniel and Emma slightly confused.

Daniel choked on his burger when Maddie came down and went into a coughing fit but neither parent said anything as Maddie grabbed her breakfast and left without a word.

"Are ye sure he's right Dan?" Emma asked her husband who looked after their daughter as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "Give 'n take?"

"It's the only plan we've got so I think we should go with it fer now." He said looking once again before going back to his burger and Emma sat down in a chair. "He's been wild for years and been in many packs so he could know more than even us."

"I suppose yer right." She replied in a slightly defeated tone while thinking out what would happen if this didn't work out.

**School**

Maddie made a big entrance opening both doors to the hallway where her Homeroom was and everyone stared at her as she walked slowly towards the classroom and Maritz watched from inside with Eolas while telling Tom and Shannon what was happening.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed when she walked in and most didn't recognize her. "Who's the new g…." Katrina began looking at Maddie.

"Maddie?" Tom asked very surprised and everyone let out some sort of response.

"Maddie, who dressed you out of interest this morning, Lady Gaga?" Jeffries asked the girl in a joking manner as she sat in her chair.

"Who dressed you this morning sir?" She asked him in a bored expression leaning back in her chair looking at her teacher. "Your grandma?"

Everyone let out snickers which they tried to hide while Jeffries looked around at everyone in shcok that Maddie had actually answered and insulted him no less. "Well I don't know why your still sitting there, get… out." He said pointing his hand to the door.

"In all fairness sir you insulted Maddie first and she's allowed to defend herself whether you are a teacher or student so in actual fact you should be in trouble." Maritz said with his sunglasses on shocking the man and he looked like a fish out of water.

"What are you doing?" Shannon whispered to her boyfriend leaning closer while Jeffries tried to even begin making heads or tails of the current situation.

"Maddie needs to think we're on her side or she'll fight us worse than Nazi Germany." He whispered back placing his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him with her head on his shoulder. "It'll pass quick enough but Emma and Dan wouldn't let my try the alternate method."

"Alternate Method?" Shannon question and he reached into his pocket pulling out his taser shocking her.

"As in Alternate Current Method." He let the electricity shock between the two poles for a few seconds before putting it away so nobody else would see it.

"Why? Wouldn't that hurt her?" She questioned him with alarm in her eyes while he just chuckled softly making her weak in the knees.

"Not exactly but there is only mild pain." He answered before going into what Shannon dubbed Alpha Beastly. "The first transformation gives them a sense of power thereby changing the brains chemistry ever so slightly making them think that they are top dog."

"A little shock rebalances the chemistry while giving them a startling sensation of realization bringing them back to the real world and it is a valuable lesson they won't forget." He told her and she nodded slowly understanding before the bell rang with Mr Jeffries still not thinking clearly.

**Science Class**

"Tom, Tom?" Shannon asked her friend who was staring behind them at Maddie that was throwing up a glass measuring tube which had a green liquid at the bottom and making it spin.

"Oi!" Maritz said loudly smacking the boy on the back of the head and bringing him back to the here and now. "Pay attention mate or you'll put yer hand in acid."

"It's like I'm seeing things in her that I've never seen before." He said looking back at Maddie who was throwing the tube back in the air again.

"Yea, hair extensions." Shannon said to the boy who turned oblivious to everyone else once again. "Is this how all boys are?"

"Nah, just dim witted ones." Maritz answered making Shannon giggle at his joke while Tom ruined the joke by not even reacting or batting an eye.

"Maddie, this is science not a circus." The teacher said to the girl who threw the tube into the air yet again before looking at Mrs Okanawe.

"Yea, I'm testin' gravity." Maddie said throwing the tube into the air one last time but didn't catch it and it broke on the floor letting the green liquid leak out. "Oh look, it works.'

A few people snickered but Maritz glared angrily at Maddie with his eyes bright yellow with red slashes in them that moved around making her whimper almost inaudibly but he and Rhydian heard it. "Yea that was mature." Shannon said in a low voice but the whole class still heard.

"I'm not the one that thinks theirs a beast on the moors, how mature is that?" Maddie asked rhetorically and everyone laughed at that.

Maritz glared at the girl again making her back down before he gave Shannon a one armed hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "Maddie, you can clean that up and come see me at break for detention." Their teacher told the girl.

The rest of the lesson went without interruption while Maritz softly comforted Shannon as Maddie's comment threatened to damage Shannon's self confidence. When they left the classroom and walked outside he glared at Maddie's retreating form as she ran towards the moors with Rhydian.

"Are you okay Shan?" Maritz asked her as they sat in a slightly secluded spot.

"What if she's right?" Shannon began and Maritz looked at her in disbelief as she began doubting herself. "I can't even…"

She didn't get any further as Maritz put his lips to hers and the two began kissing passionately with their tongues roaming all over each others mouth making Shannon moan. They kissed at least five minutes before they broke after breathlessly with a thin string of saliva connecting them.

"Don't ever think that Shannon Kelly, you're a beautiful, smart and awesome girl and I love you no matter what." He told her with a smile making her sigh and lean in against his chest as he put his arms around her.

They sat there comfortably for the rest of their lunch break snuggling together while talking softly and occasionally before going back into school when the bell rang. Maritz had to glare at Maddie at least every five minutes to keep her in line but she kept toeing the line every so often but he put her down every time.

"Maddie Smith, what on Earth do you think your doing?" Jeffries asked her as he just walked in when the girl pushed another girl to the ground.

**Smith Home**

"If you think yer going to a party after the phone call we just had from Mr Jeffries your sorely mistaken young lady." Emma said to Maddie as she and Dan stood in front of their daughter with Maritz standing off to the side very ashamed of his pack member.

"But everyone's going to the Village Hall because of me." Maddie complained to the two before Maritz growled causing them to look at him. "What? What do you want now?"

"I thought you were an Alpha Wolf Blood Maddie but no I see your still an honor less pup." He said in a hard and dark voice which caused the other three Wolf Bloods flinch. "I will still your inner wolf for six moons if I have to but you will learn your place Maddie, you are not above your parents, Rhydian or even me!"

He let out a growl that echoed through the house as his eyes literally shone yellow before he walked out the house and ran into the trees where he turned into his wolf form and ran off. Emma and Dan looked down while Maddie went to her room and locked the door before falling onto the bed with her head smothered in his pillow where she began crying.

Maritz was currently taking his anger out on the many trees deep in the forest clawing at them causing bark to fly as deep gashes went a quarter way to the centre of the tree while his powerful jaws nearly ripped trees in half and ripped off giant branches.

Slowly his anger grew stronger and stronger manifesting itself in a permanent part in his soul but he stopped as his body was wracked with pain and he nearly dropped to the ground but he held himself up. He felt himself begin transforming back to human but halfway through it reversed and it wasn't nearly like his regular transformation.

He felt himself grow bigger was his muscles grew and corded together tightly while his fur wasn't as rugged or as thick as in his former Wolf Form but fine and flat against his body giving a good view of his new body. His appearance was slightly cat-like in appearance with pointed ears flattened against his head pointing backwards.

His upper body was large and thick while it thinned going backwards but the muscles didn't change but stay tight and corded together along his legs as well. His tail was thick like a rope going for about a meter and waved around freely as if testing the air.

His paws were longer and thicker slightly like human hands but still animalistic in appearance, his maw was slightly shorter and thicker with his nose flattened and his eyes were even yellower with slit pupils.

Maritz looked himself over in awe while testing his new body and found his claws were razor sharp and could be retracted. His eyesight was sharper than ever as he felt power coursing through him and he flicked his tongue in between his teeth feeling them as sharp as his claws.

Focusing he slowly turned into his normal Wolf Form but noticed it had more muscle and was slightly bigger so he shifted to the new form seeing it was harder and then he began changing faster and faster to get better and used to it.

He walked back to the house in what he had now dubbed as his Hellhound with a regal air around him while he didn't make a sound before shooting off at great speeds. He walked through the door into the Living Room making Emma scream when she saw him and Dan ran in before catching a look and would've fallen to the floor in shock if he hadn't grabbed onto the wall.

"Dan, what's going on?" Emma asked her husband as they slowly back away and Maddie came running down with her tear stained face before she ran to her parents with a scream of her own.

The man couldn't form a coherent word before Maritz sat down and began licking his paws making the three very confused. They were like that for five minutes before Maritz turned to normal with a laugh making all three want to yell at him.

"What the hell was tha'?" Emma yelled at the boy smacking him on the back of the head making him rub the spot where she hit carefully.

"That wasn't funny Maritz." Maddie said and Dan stepped away from his daughter when the smell of urine came from the girl. "Ye can't blame me, did you see how he looked?!"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." He told them letting out another laugh. "I don't know what that was but my anger somehow triggered it and I call it Hellhound."

They sat down after Maddie changed her clothes and cleaned herself and Maritz began explaining all he knew about his new form but they could hear he was very proud.

**Shannon's House**

Maritz knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, Maddie had already left for the party with permission from Emma and Dan while he was going to ask Shannon and Tom if they wanted to go.

"Hey." He said with a smile at Shannon when she opened that door and they hugged each other tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised causing him to raise an eyebrow at the disbelief in her voice. "Not that I don't want you here or anything."

"It's alright Shannon, I was actually wondering if you and Tom wanted to go to Kay's Party?" he asked her making her go wide eyed. "We kind of wanted to celebrate since Maddie is back to normal and I gained a second Wolf Form, what better way than a party?"

"Sure." Shannon said with a smile before pulling him into the house by his hand and chased Tom out her room to change but in her haste she forgot Maritz was still inside.

He turned around closing his eyes as she began changing and when she was in her bra and panties holding a white dress she noticed he was in there she let out a small scream making her jump slightly but not turn around.

"Good grief Maritz, what are you doing in here?" Shannon asked quickly slipping on her white skirt.

"I guess I'm trying not to faint from embarrassment and protect your modesty by not turning around." He told her in a somewhat nervous voice while she slipped on pitch black long wool stockings with black sneakers.

"Well thank you very much." She said to him letting him turn around and she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm very glad you my boyfriend Maritz."

"Me too." He told her before their lips met in a passionate kiss which lasted ten seconds before they pulled apart. "We should get going."

She put on her blue jean jacket and they opened the door making Tom go wide eyed when he saw Shannon with her hair loose and make up on her face. "Wow." He said making Shannon shake her head. "Make up can make you look that much better?"

"Wow, with compliments like that it's a wonder your not surrounded by eager girls." Shannon said making Maritz chuckle and the three caught up with Maddie on the way to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day of the Dark Moon**

Maddie, Rhydian and Maritz sat in detention in the Gym doing work with Mister Jeffries watching them but Maritz had finished it in a matter of minutes when the detention began but was now throwing a black baseball up brushing the roof slightly before falling down and he caught it easily.

"Do you know what would make me very happy?" Jeffries asked breaking the silence making the three look at him.

"No more detention sir?" "No more people like us?" "A self-service Omelet Bar in the Cafeteria sir?" the final one was from Maritz and he just smiled as the other three looked at him weirdly.

"You could be more wrong, except you Maritz an Omelet Bar would be nice." He said causing Maritz to smile at his greatness. "I know that your growing up and asserting you independence, what would make me happy is if you reach your full potential instead of testing my patience."

"Your very…." Maddie said trying to think of the right word without insulting the man which would result in another detention for her.

"Perspective." He said making a strange gesture with his hand which made a type of clapping sound. "Not a lot gets past me in this school Maddie Smith, you should know that by now." He looked at his watch while Maddie and Maritz shared a look. "Got to see the head before she leaves, four minutes so keep working."

Once he left Maritz and Maddie got up going to the trophies in the wall with smirks on their faces. "What are you doing?" Rhydian asked getting up as each picked a trophy to do who knows what with.

"Lets live a little before we lose the moon." Maddie told him walking to a climbable structure nearby a window which she climbed up and opened the large window after giving Maritz he trophy. "Come on."

Maritz tossed the girl her statue before Rhydian took his and Maritz climbed up going through the window where Maddie was waiting for the two of them. Rhydian tossed up Maritz's trophy before climbing up himself and joining the two.

Maritz ran across the length of the roof jumping to the building in front of it across a six foot gap while Rhydian and Maddie took a safer route just going higher on to the same building. "Look, that'll not be there tomorrow." Maddie said to Rhydian pointing to the crescent moon.

"Yea, so will our powers." Rhydian told her as they walked to the other side of the roof where they put the trophy on a pole coming out the roof. "What about Maritz? With his new form and him being a Beastly Wolf Blood will it be worse for em or won't he be affected?"

"Dono, we'll have te see." Maddie replied before they noticed Jeffries coming out the main school building with the Head teacher causing them to run back to the window as they saw Maritz waving to them from the roof by the window.

They dropped down with Maddie cutting her hand slightly on a stone but she was forced to ignore it as they slipped in and climbed down before racing to their chairs. They sat down for about five seconds making themselves look casual with Rhydian and Maddie getting on with their work while Maritz went back to throwing the baseball.

"Times up." Jeffries said walking back into the gym and clapped his hands.

"I'm not done sir." Maddie said as he walked in between her and Rhydian so she quickly hid her hands underneath her desk while giving the other two a mischievous smile.

"Your detention is, tootles." He said giving them a strange wave so they began packing up quickly to get out as fast as possible while the clock kept ticking annoyingly loud.

"That was very dangerous." Rhydian told the two who just smiled at him as they walked towards the forest. "We could've been caught."

"But we weren't now were we?" Maritz asked him causing Rhydian to shake his head. "Live a little Rhydian, we lose the moon tomorrow and you two will be worse than zombies."

"Fine, but if we get caught you two are taking the blame." He told them before splitting off and going to his house.

"So Maritz, what happens te you on no moon days?" Maddie asked the boy curiously causing him to smirk a knowing smile at the girl. "What?"

"You know I won't know as I jus' got a new Wolf Blood Form Mad's." he told her before he turned and began walking backwards making the girl stifle a giggle. "But before I would be a lot better than you'll be as long as I don't go wolf but Eolas does take away a good chunk of that betterness."

"Can ye teach me? 'Maddie asked not wanting to feel what her parents felt on no moon days if she could help it. "Like teach me how to not be like a zombie?"

"Sure, but it would require you living your life completely differently up until this point." Maritz answered causing Maddie to hang her head and begin mumbling. "Wait, tonight's pork roast night right?"

That made her perk up quickly and the two ran towards the house as fast as they could to get as much meat as they could before Maddie's parents ate it all.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

**Next Day**

Maddie's alarm went off making a loud ringing noise in the girls room, she slowly woke up groaning and moaning indecencies about mornings and getting up so early while sluggishly moving his right arm to try and turn the thing off before she just shoved it off her bedside table.

"Ah." Maddie hissed in pain sitting up and put her back against the wall at the head of her bed while looking at the cut she received during the trophy escapade yesterday. "What?"

She got up opening her cupboard and pulling on her pink robe before going to her parents room stomping slightly angry while she felt like death. "Mam." She said walking in but her parents stayed fast asleep on the bed. "Mam!"

"What?" Emma groaned when Maddie pushed the bed slightly waking the woman up but her eyes were still closed and she barely moved.

"Can I have the day off school?" Maddie asked to be answered with a strong no despite the day. "Why not?"

"Because on day some bright spots gonna notice that Maddie Smith bunks off school when there's no moon and their gonna wanna know why." Emma answered laying her head back on the pillow ready to fall asleep.

"But I'm bleeding." "Put a plaster on it." "This is so unfair." "Life's unfair." The two went back and forth before Maddie growled in frustration and walked out banging the door hard enough to startle her father awake but he went right back to sleep.

"Oh Maddie!" Emma moaned loud enough to make her daughter walk back. "Come home right after school, the closer te night it comes the worse ye'll feel."

"Oh thanks, yer a real help." Maddie told her mother before going back out banging the door harder than the last time making both adults roll over it a large pile with the blanket covering them. "Maritz, wake up!"

She opened the door to his room to see him sitting in his revolving chair in front of his computer which he was busy with. "What are ye doing?" She asked walking into the spacious room and looking over his shoulder at the screen surprised to see it blank. "What are you hiding?"

"Many many things Maddie, this being the least of them." He told her leaning back with a satisfied smile on his face but she leaned forwards. "Now what are you doing?"

She didn't answer but turned on the screen causing it to come up with the internet on and five websites open but the one it was showing now had a large title, **Wolf Bloods: Mysteries of Beyond. **"Maritz? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Maddie!" Dan yelled from her parents room as she made them wake up and she winced at his tone slightly.

"What is this Maritz?" she hissed as he minimized the webpage so the girl wouldn't yell anymore. "Please don't tell me your putting our secrets on a place where everyone in the world can see."

"No, it's a hidden webpage." He explained to her shutting down the computer and stood up getting his bag. "It's blocked by search engines like Google and Yahoo while you have to know what to do to get there, they write it cryptically and make it seem like insane rambling so nobody but actual Wolf Bloods would take it seriously."

"But still, what if someone takes it seriously?" Maddie asked still annoyed that he was brushing it off so casually. "What if the government finds it?"

"Maddie, calm down alright just breathe." Maritz said placing his hands on the erratic Alpha's shoulders. "This it not my fault, this is someone else's doing but I am using it to improve my pack alright?"

"Yea, I get it but I still don' like it." she answered looking away but blushing when he kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry Mad's, I won't ever let anyone hurt my pack." He said messing her hair by ruffling his hand through it making the girl moan in protest and exhaustion. "I'll see you at school yea?"

"Yea, see you at school." Maddie answered as they left his room and he went out the house towards the school as Maddie went to her room to get ready for the worst school day in her life.

She slowly got her school clothes and put them on tugging at the collar of her shirt annoyingly while packing her bag for the school day. She grumbled all the way to school walking through the forest which was more like a morning ritual for her and Maritz but he had gone early which she didn't blame him for.

"Nobody told me it was dress down Friday." Kay said as Maddie walked past the three K's towards Maritz, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom who were sitting near the entrance.

"Nobody told me it was whore it up Wednesday." Maritz said suddenly appearing by his cousin and the K's tried to play it off but everyone could see they were hurt by the comment. "Your late."

"Sorry Mister Energy, not all of us are them Beastly's like you." She complained as they reached their friends. "Hey Shan, Tom, Rhydian."

"You okay?" Tom asked concerned as the three looked at Maddie's slightly pale skin and he downtrodden face. "You look horrid."

"Yea thanks Tom." She said annoyed sitting next to Rhydian on the low wall. "Didn't think you'd come today, no moon an all."

"Tried to play it off but the Vaughn's wouldn't have it." he replied while the other three listened but Shannon and Maritz mostly chatted softly between themselves. "What about you?"

"Is this really what happens to all Wolf Bloods when there's no moon?" Shannon asked Maritz snaking her arm around his waist shyly while they smiled at each other.

"Mostly, a few are better off like me but the later it gets everyone starts to feel it." Maritz answered looking at Rhydian who seemed nearly ready to collapse. "Rhydian looks like he went a few rounds with my Inner Wolf before coming out second, third and fourth."

Shannon giggled at his comment before Mister Jeffries and a large crane type vehicle came before moving towards the building where Rhydian and Maddie put their trophy as all the students gathered around.

"How did that get up there in the first place?" Tom asked Maddie and Rhydian looking up at the two men in the platform part of the crane.

Maritz lightly jabbed Shannon in the ribs before pointing to the other roof where he put his trophy causing her to stifle a giggle behind her hand but everyone cheered when the men on the platform picked up the trophy.

**Homeroom**

"Reckless, dangerous, one slip and the culprit could've been killed but I'm probably wasting my breath over here." Jeffries said angrily to the class sitting in front of him and put the trophy down on his desk heavily. "If anyone knows anything now is that chance to speak, yes James?!"

"Sir, I'm not a snitch or anything." Jimi began as he put his hand back on the desk and most eyes were on him. "But Rhydian did have detention yesterday."

"Yes, I know, I took it and we left together so I know it wasn't him." He said while Rhydian, Maritz and Maddie smiled at each other before the bell rang and he snatched the trophy from the desk. "Alright, get out."

He hugged the trophy to his chest in a strange way as everyone left the classroom to get on with school which Maddie and Rhydian hated at the moment while Maritz put his sunglasses on and turned on Eolas to test his endurance and see how far he could get on a no moon day.

**Ten Minutes Later **

"We see ourselves as a completely different species of monkeys yet ninety eight point five percent of our DNA is the same, what does that tell us?" their teacher, Miss Parish, said to them as they sat in groups. "Yes Shannon?"

"That we share a common ancestor." She said shooting a smile at Maritz who sat opposite her while Tom made a soft gagging noise causing Maddie to jab him in the ribs hard.

"Right, now I want you to discuss in your groups and list what is similar and what is different between us and monkeys." She told them and Maritz pulled out the clipboard he still had from LindersFarn and it had blank paper on it.

"You still have that?" Tom asked looking at the boy as he handed out paper but Rhydian and Maddie were having a small conversation off to the side.

"Course, use it fer things like this." He said to them shrugging his shoulders as they began to work.

"This is just like us." Rhydian whispered to Maddie as the girl played with the plaster over the still open cut on his right hand.

"Don't go comparin' me te a chimp." She replied making him smile as she jabbed him slightly in the ribs.

"No, I mean that Wolf Bloods are clearly the superior species." He said making her look at him funny. "I mean look, enhanced speed, strength and other stuff."

"Wolf Bloods are not a superior species, we're just humans but with a bit extra on the side." Maddie said with a smile before putting up her hand. "Miss, do you have a plaster?"

"Sure." Parish said to her and Maddie walked after the teacher to get the plaster.

Rhydian and Tom began rattling off differences and similarities to Shannon and Maritz who wrote them down but Maritz stopped halfway as his Eolas zoned in on the cut on Maddie's hand looking how it was actually slowly, very slowly healing before he continued again turning off the Wolf Blood Ability.

"Maritz, you okay?" Shannon asked as they walked out the classroom towards the cafeteria and his skin had a slight green tinge.

"Yea, just used Eolas a bit too much." He said closing his eyes behind his sunglasses for a few seconds before his skin turned back to it's normal pale white and he put his arm around Shannon's shoulders with a smile making her lean her head on his shoulder. "Let's get some lunch."

They all walked towards the cafeteria with Maritz switching Eolas back on to further his skill and found it easier while not energy consuming like earlier.

**Drama Lesson**

"Do ye have another side Rhydian?" Miss FitzGerald asked the boy as everyone lined up in the gym. "A dark side Rhydian, how about you Kara or maybe even you Katrina?"

"What like when I say something about Kara?" she asked stupidly making everyone laugh and their teacher shook her head.

"Alright, everyone line up in pairs!" their teacher called out and Tom went with Rhydian, Maddie went with Shannon and Maritz had the unfortunate task of going with Katrina. "A Jeckle and a Hyde each, Jeckle's lead and Hyde's you follow, Hyde's you must follow you master."

They all began with Maddie and Rhydian going slow and sluggish and Maritz was very bored with imitating Katrina as she did strange dance moves. "Now, Hyde's you take over but you hate you jeckle, you want to break free." FitzGerald said making Maritz smile.

He slowly leaned backwards with his feet firm on the floor before he grabbed his ankles with his hands and Katrina just stood there staring along with two groups nearby. He let go and planted his hands on the ground slowly lifting his feet up so he was doing a handstand before lowering them down with his feet in front of his face.

His legs slid apart when they touched the ground with one going in between his arms and every boy watching winced when he did the full splits as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Come on Hyde yer being pathetic." Miss FitzGerald said to Rhydian as Maritz motioned for Katrina to copy him.

"Roar at him!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rhydian screamed making everyone turn to stare at him as he jumped before landing on more time.

Maritz was on his feet as second later and ran to Rhydian along with Shannon and Maddie when he collapsed to the ground with everyone else crowding around and Maddie looked very worried when Miss FitzGerald called an ambulance.

**Hospital Room**

"I just talked to the School Secretary, they can't get in touch with yer foster parents." Maddie said to Rhydian who had just woken up on the hospital bed.

"I'm not gonna be here long." He said as a matter of fact while Tom picked up the clipboard hooked on the end of the bed.

"I wouldn't be so sure mate." "Why, what's it say?"

"You shouldn't be looking at that." Rhydian's doctor said coming in with the nurse and took the clipboard from her son.

"Rhydian, this is…." Tom began talking but was cut off by his mother making Shannon stifle a giggle.

"Docter Okanawe, they said you fainted right?" She asked checking Rhydian's pulse as he lay on the bed and mumbled something. "Well your pulse is weak, I want a full blood count."

The nurse nodded before walking out and Maddie went wide eyed when she heard that. "What was that about?" She asked the doctor peaking Maritz's interest.

"We're going to run some tests on Rhydian's blood, just to see if he has an infection." She said to the girl as a matter of fact.

"Is that really necessary?" Maddie asked as she began sweating slightly and Maritz was confused as he smelled her fear.

"Probably not but we ought to make sure." The doctor admitted with a tilt of her head while Shannon whispered something to Maritz who just shrugged his shoulders and Rhydian raised an eyebrow as he heard it. "Are you alright? Yer looking a bit pale yourself."

"Fine, just hungry." Maddie lied with a shake of her head.

"Alright, go the canteen and get yourself something to eat." Tom's mom said and gave Tom some money after the girl mumbled something about not having money herself. "Tom, get your friend something to eat."

"Come on guys, let's not argue with the doctor." Tom said very scared and the two Wolf Bloods and Shannon followed him out

"Your mum is scary." Shannon said with a slight giggle and Maritz let out a chuckle as well.

"I'm gonna give mum and dad ring." Maddie said stopping as she called her parents and the other three continued walking towards the canteen.

They continued talking as they walked towards the Canteen while Maddie stood by the corner silently freaking out as her parents wouldn't answer the phone. Once Shannon, Tom and Maritz were out of sight she ran back towards Rhydian's room.

"Ye need te get out of here." she said urgently barging into the room and waking Rhydian who was in a light sleep.

"What, why?" He asked moving around slightly looking miffed at the girl. "I'm comfortable."

"The blood test you idiot, they'll see your not human, they'll see that yer a Wolf Blood." Maddie hissed at him angrily and he moaned trying to get up.

"I hate no moon days." "Just get out of here." Maddie walked out leaving Rhydian to complain and groan on his own.

"So what do you want?" Tom asked Maddie as she rejoined them.

"Somethin' meaty." Was the answer as Tom got a sausage roll for himself and Rhydian, a pepper steak pie for Maritz and a cottage pie for Shannon.

"You sent him off didn't ye?" Maritz asked the girl making her stop while he just grinned. "Don't ye know anythin'? I swear a proper Wild Wolf Blood Cub would know more about some things than you."

"What do ye mean?" She asked as they sat at a table and began eating their food while Shannon and Tom listened intently. "He has te go, they'll find out he's a Wolf Blood."

"Why do ye think you and Rhydian don't have yer powers on no moon days?" he asked and Shannon's eyes lit up in acknowledgement. "It's because ye've no Wolf in your system making you normal, ye feel like this because ye've no Wolf and yer completely human."

"What? Are ye serious?" Maddie asked quickly and grabbed the front of his jacket shocking them and making Shannon glare at the girl. "Tell me everythin'."

"Fine, it's like how I retain all my Wolf Blood on no moon days if I want to but you can't because your not a Beastly Wolf Blood and Rhydian isn't either." He began and flicked her hands making her let go of his jacket. "There's still Wolf Blood in you but it goes dormant as there's no moonlight for you but as I'm Beastly I just need the moon and not the actual light from the moon."

"That's mostly it in a nutshell." He shrugged eating his pie slowly while Maddie just stared at him in shock. "Wha'?"

"Ye couldn't have told me this earlier?" She stormed off leaving the three of them to looked between each other confused.

"What was that?" Tom asked very confused as they stood up and followed her back to Rhydian's but slower. "That girl is mental."

"You only notice that now Tom?" Shannon asked playfully nudging him in the ribs while she and Maritz put an arm around the others waist. "Everyone's mental around us since LindersFarn."

"Hey, that was a fun night though wasn't it?" Her boyfriend asked with a smile on his face which they returned. "Jus' a shame Maddie's parents might not let it happen again."

"What's our motto?" Tom said making them all break out massive grins and chanted it together. "Better to ask forgiveness than permission!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Wolf Returns**

It was nine days later Maddie slowly walked into the school rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while noticing her group of friends up ahead in the middle of the hallway laughing at something Rhydian was showing them.

Going a bit faster she gave a small wave to Maritz and Tom who noticed her before she reached them and laughed at the drawing Rhydian was showing. "Cartoon Jimi, what do you think Maddie?" Tom asked as she hugged Shannon in greeting.

"How bout we make a couple posters?" The girl asked jokingly but her smile dropped slightly when they didn't laugh but smiled even wider than they already were. "Yer not going to are ye?"

Maritz grabbed the drawing before running off towards the printer room with everyone else chasing after him laughing and grinning all the way.

**Six Hours Later – Bernie's**

Maritz and Shannon slowly walked towards Bernie's holding hands for a date they had planned but that went down the drain when they both saw the posters along the windows and the notice boards. They rushed forwards slightly seeing there were at least a dozen posters for missing pets and there were more when they went inside.

"Hey Bernie." Shannon said as they looked at all the posters with a keen eye. "When did all these pets go missing?"

"Las' few days, reckon it's your beast on the prowl do ye?" he asked her making her get slightly annoyed as she had stopped going about the beast after they found the wolf on the moors and LindersFarn. "There's a story about farm animals going missing on page five."

Shannon and Maritz walked over to where the newspapers were with Maritz automatically giving the man eight Quid with his 'you read it your buy it' policy. They took the newspaper outside where they sat down and began reading about all the farm animals that were attacked, killed or missing.

"Think the wild Wolf Bloods back?" Shannon asked Maritz as he stared at the paper with yellow eyes looking for any minute detail.

"Completely, you still have that sleepover with everyone tonight?" he asked his girlfriend as he crumpled the newspaper into a small ball and threw it into the bin ten feet away before they stood up and she nodded. "Well we'll be going out instead, don' tell anyone."

She nodded as he gave her a kiss on the lips before he began running towards his house and Shannon went towards her house which was closer than his.

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak,**

**To my grave the secret goes, **

**The beating heart, the beating heart,**

**That beats the creature one and far,**

**Through these veins a Wolfs blood flow,**

**A change will come night low,**

**Behold my future,**

**As sure as they returns tonight,**

**The passion of my clan to be at one with them,**

**And hidden from the world outside,**

**A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak**

**Through these veins a wolf blood flow.**

**Smith House – Two Minutes Later**

Maritz was running and jumping all over his room looking for things he would need for the hunt for the Wild Wolf Blood which ranged for some traps he could make or torches that would surely help. He even slid under his bed once to grab his sunglasses that somehow got under there.

He packed everything into his bag which was nearly fit to burst but he still had some space to put in seven medium sized vials with a secret liquid in them and put on his sunglasses just before jumping out the window and racing to Shannon's house.

He reached the house and with a yell dived through a window she opened just in time while Shannon cheered when he expertly twisted and sat on the couch as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "And he sticks the landing!" She cheered while clapping loudly making him laugh. "I knew it was bad Maritz but not this bad."

"Any Wolf Blood hunting on my territory that's not in my pack is bad Shannon and I need to protect my girl don't i?" he asked smiling as she sat down next to him before getting back up. "What?"

"You stink." Shannon said plainly wrinkling her nose but she was smiling making him moan in exasperation. "Ye can use my shower but you better not use my conditioner."

"Really, who do I look like Shannon?" Maritz asked seriously as he leaned forwards slightly before a grin split over his face. "Tom?"

Shannon managed to keep a poker face for three seconds before they both burst into fits of laughter and he put his bag on the couch. "I will take you up on that offer though." He said jumping up and running to the bathroom much to her amusement.

Shannon began packing all her stuff into a bag as she heard the water begin running causing her to day dream before blushing redder than her hair and focused completely on packing her bag with torches and a camera.

The bell rang as she was halfway finished packing when the doorbell rang and walked towards the door with Maddie smelling her friend rather than seeing her first. "My parents have officially left the building." Shannon said in a pish posh voice with a smile on her face. 

"Let the sleepover, begin." Maddie replied in the same voice and Shannon turned around with a small cheer throwing his arms into the air as Maddie followed her.

"I know this is gonna sound corny but you remember those friendship bracelets we made when we were younger?" Maddie asked taking a small plastic container from her bag while turning away from Shannon slightly. "Well I found the kit and I thought we could make some, what are you doing?"

"The Wild Wolf Bloods back Maddie and we need to chase it off." Shannon answered as she tested her torch and camera before packing it back.

"What? How do ye know?" She replied shocked and slightly scared putting down the bracelet set along with her bag.

"Maritz told me Maddie, pets and farm animals have been disappearing in the last few days." She said making Maddie wonder where her pack leader was as she could smell him in the house somewhere. "We need to get out there."

"What do you mean we?" Maddie asked her friend incredulously making Shannon pause and look at her friend. "It's a Wolf Blood Problem and you aren't a Wolf Blood."

"I just want to help Maddie." Shannon said shocked at her friend with a slightly open mouth as disbelief was written all over her face. "I'm in the pack as well."

"No yer not." She said on the borderline of yelling making Shannon flinch slightly.

"You want to say something pup?" Maritz's voice came from upstairs and it had malice dripping from it making Maddie look at the ground guiltily. "Ignore that Shannon, she's still a bit prideful."

"Sorry." Maddie said depressingly as she stared at her feet and shuffled around awkwardly for a bit as Maritz walked down the stairs slowly. "And he's right, I just want to have something to do and it's put me on edge, I'm really sorry Shan."

"It's alright." The redhead told the Alpha Female and hugged Maddie which the girl returned happily. "I can't know what it's like to be a Wolf Blood but Maritz is explaining everything to me so it'll be alright."

"Thanks." It was the only answer needed as Maritz moved around them picking up the bracelet set and sniffing it. "What are you doing?"

"These are scented." He told them shaking it in disgust before dropping it in the bin making Maddie mad. "You buy the ones that don't stink like that or they'll give you cancer, you either got lucky when you were younger because you were a Wolf Blood and Shan… I'll look into it."

"Where did this come from?" Shannon asked curiously walking up to him and he turned to look at her.

"Sorry, sometimes I get like this genius or know better than you attitude and mind." Maritz said scratching the back of his head. "It's a survival mind set I sort of…. Created when I was abandoned by my pack."

Both girls became sympathetic and Shannon hugged her boyfriend as his pack abandoning him was still a sensitive subject and Maddie went to the door when somebody knocked on it. They stayed like that for a minute before separating and Maritz noticed that the redhead had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright Shan, its still a bite of a sore spot but it's getting better." He told the girl wiping her tears away with a smile and kissed her forehead lightly. "Let's get this Wolf Blood."

She nodded and smiled at him before they walked into the kitchen to see Tom unpacking a whole butchers shop from all the bags he put on the counter nearly making Naruto drool a pool at his feet. "Geez Tom, how much did you buy?" Shannon asked him picking up a bag full of meat before dropping it back down and Maddie had already dug into one.

"Well I didn't want to look like a fool in front of the butcher so, I got a meat feast….. for twelve." He told them somewhat shamefully while Maritz just grabbed some oil and a couple of pans. "Did you see my new jacket?"

"Yea, I'll get you a different one." Shan said going to the closet confusing the boy who looked at the two Wolf Bloods for answers.

"We're going out tonight." Maddie answered him looking at the floor as she crossed her arms across of her chest and Tom was about to protest but stopped.

"The Wild Wolf Bloods back ain't it?" all he got for an answer was a 'hm' from Maritz while Maddie nodded.

There was silence as Shannon gave Tom the new thick jacket before she and Maddie went into the living room to plan without the boys as they were cooking the burgers and Maddie was only stopped from stealing the half cooked patties straight from the pan by Maritz's glare.

The two cooked in silence with Maritz cooking for him, Maddie and Rhydian which took over half the meat considering they were Wolf Bloods and would need their energy this night. Tom cooked two burgers for himself and one for Shannon before they set it up on a platter ready.

"Good, your early." Shannon said opening the door after Rhydian knocked confusing him. "Come on, pack meeting."

This set the boy instantly on edge and his eyes turned yellow as he walked in to see everyone sitting in chairs around the table in the kitchen with a map on it and a platter of burgers. "What's going on?" Rhydian asked sitting down next to Tom and grabbed a burger. "Did something happen?"

It was clearly a very serious affair as both Maddie and Maritz's eyes were yellow as well with the latter's brighter and having red lines that swum around his iris's. "The Wild Wolf Bloods back in town and it's been attacking pets and farm animals." Maritz said as everyone else grabbed a burger. "Shannon, give us an overview."

"Right, so the Wolf Bloods been attacking farms around the village and animals on the outskirts." She said taking a bite of her own burger while Maritz and Rhydian took their second ones. "There's a large gap between two farms on the North-West side of the village and a few animals flock there sometimes so it should be there."

"Good, now there's a big problem." Maritz said taking over connecting the x's on the map before circling the area between the two farms. "Shannon and Tom are at risk, because you two aren't Wolf Blood it might not pick up your scent but I'm still not comfortable with it."

They shared a tense silence as everyone finished their burgers while the Wolf Bloods each took one more for themselves each. "It'll be alright." Shannon said taking his hand in hers trying to reassure him.

"Fine, Shan and Tom will be on the side of the area closest to the village." He explained making two crosses on the map with the red felt pen. "Maddie and Rhydian will scout around the area in their Wolf Forms going in circles becoming smaller and smaller with each revolution."

They all nodded with the Wolf Bloods finishing the last of the burgers and Shan quickly got everyone a can of coke. They drank in silence for a few minutes as Maritz finalized a few details of his plan and crushed his can when he was done.

"I'll be switching between myself and Hellhound every five minutes and look in the centre of the forest for anything that could resemble a den or hide away." He told them circling his area with his now longer and sharper black nails as blacks veins spread across his neck and his hands.

Maddie and Rhydian stood up looking the same as he did and walked out the door before beginning to run out the town towards the forest. Tom grabbed his bag and walked out after them with a torch in hand but Maritz stopped Shannon when she was about to do the same.

"Shan." He said softly gently putting a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him to see all traces of him being a Wolf Blood were gone. "I want you to be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Maritz, we'll be alright." Shannon answered him with a smile before standing up on her tippy toes to give him a chaste on the lips which he happily returned. "Let's go."

They walked out the house with Maritz ready for war as he looked even more demonic than inside the house. His nails were sharp and curved looking like they could do serious damage while his canines were now at least half an inch over both lips, black veins appeared all over his hands and neck.

With Shannon walking behind him they made it to the edge of the forest nearest to the town five minutes later and Maritz shot into the tree line turning into his Hellhound Wolf Blood Form. Shannon meanwhile stood there looking at the retreating form of her boyfriend for a few seconds before turning on her torch and began looking around.

There was some light mist setting in on the ground like the first time they searched for the Wild Wolf Blood but it wasn't too much and she wore a thick jacket so she wasn't cold.

She knew Maddie and Rhydian were making their rounds in the woods as she could hear some fast movement nearby but couldn't see the two. She shone the light of the torch around for another minute before it landed on her left hand and the silver ring glinted there.

She smiled bringing it closer to her face as she remembered the day she had gotten it, it might not have been the most romantic place but Maritz made it romantic in his own way and she held the mistletoe charm on the necklace around her neck.

She also wore a pair of mistletoe charm earrings which he had gotten her a week ago for another anniversary, he just loved to shower her with gifts. Of course she got him gifts as well like the cell phone she had gotten him for the anniversary.

Of course it was a spare phone for him, it was one of those small flip open phones that could only text and call another phone but he was happy all the same. It had unlimited call minutes and texts which only had Shannon's number on the call log as they spoke over the phone late into the night, each and every night.

There calls would go from a range of things either about their feeling, making plans to hang out by her house, his or Bernie's or just about other small things that would come to mind.

**With Tom**

The black boy was jumping at every small sound or movement which was either made by Rhydian or Maddie as they made their rounds past him or small animals like squirrels.

"It's alright Tom, nothing is going to happen to you." He said trying to reassure himself and looked around. "Rhydian and Maddie wouldn't let that happen and Maritz wouldn't even think of letting that Wild Wolf Blood near me or Shannon."

"Well more Shannon of course since she's his girlfriend but he cares about you too Tom." He continued speaking to himself and continually looking around with his flashlights while jumping at soft noises that occasionally sounded.

**Maddie**

Yes Maddie was a Wolf Blood and yes even then she had enormous amounts of stamina for a Wolf Blood but running in circles which continually got smaller for three hours made even her very tired, seeing as she was also tired from not getting a lot of sleep the earlier night.

She was nearing the centre of the woods and she smelt Maritz's scent all over the place as well as another scent she assumed was the Wild Wolf Bloods since it was foreign to her. She passed Rhydian enough times that she wasn't surprised by seeing him suddenly as they passed each other and he nearly attacked her the first time they saw each other.

She didn't find any trace of the Wild Wolf Bloods scent trying to leave so it should still be near the centre of the moors but Maritz hadn't howled yet so she was forced to continue looking.

She had lost count of how many times she ran around in circles despite how good she had become at math's recently and she was almost sure that Rhydian had to be reaching his limits as well. Looking around as she ran Maddie began making rapid and most likely accurate estimations and found she only had another fifteen run a round's before reaching the centre.

She began running once more but faster this time and passed Maritz in Hellhound form sniffing around a centre area and stopped next to him. Maritz looked at her letting out a soft growl and she sniffed the spot which was literally made from the Wild Wolf Bloods scent.

The scent led off in the direction of Shannon and Tom making him growl even more before the two shot off after howling. They were quickly joined by Rhydian a minute later and put in extra bursts of speeds into their running.

They burst out the tree line to see Shannon and Tom backing away from the Wolf Blood they were chasing as it slowly stalked forwards. Maritz growled angrily as his blood red eyes shone out in the darkness as Maddie and Rhydian walked around before stopping on either side of the two.

Obviously it's attention would be on Maritz as his growling was becoming more feral as he slowly took one step at a time towards the Wild Wolf Blood who had begun panicking. Maritz lunged forwards but apparently the Wolf blood was prepared for it as it jumped up before running down his body and away.

He growled at Maddie and Rhydian making them stay while he chased after the Wolf Blood full speed as anger and hatred fueled him even more. He caught up in a matter of seconds and but it's left hind leg sending the Wolf Blood tumbling to the ground and he stood above it.

He leaned closer growling even worse while baring his razor sharp teeth making the Wolf Blood whimper in fear before he stopped. Leaning closer until his nose was brushing the Wolf Bloods fur he took a deep breath through his nose before closer worse than both times as he pulled back.

He began, for lack of a better word, roaring at the Wolf Blood in short bursts like a tiger scaring the Wolf Blood even more and it took the chance to run away. Maritz stared at it's retreating form hard and long before throwing his head back but instead of howling a ferocious and terrifying roar ripped through his throat.

It was loud enough to shake the nearby trees as birds flew away in fear and shock while everyone woke up from their sleep in the town. Maritz turned back to normal with his skin even paler than usual while his canines were sharpened and elongated till the tips barely reached over his lips.

He walked back to the others abandoning his beanie when he put it in his pocket letting his hair fall down while his mind became clouded by a new revelation and he stumbled slightly when he reached the other four.

"Maritz!" Shannon yelled running to him and enveloping him in a tight hug which he softly returned, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea, just something about that Wolf Blood." He said letting go and leaned against a tree with his back before sliding down. "It was an elder female of a pack….. my first pack."

Silence descended upon them as Maritz stared at the grass and everyone else stared at him. It was ten minutes later after some soft talking that they made their way back to Shannon's house and piled into the living room.

They sat down watching a few movies which got them back into a comfortable atmosphere as they forgot about their hunt earlier or at least put it at the back of their minds before they began playing some party games.

Of course they couldn't play beer pong since one, they didn't have beer and two, Maritz wouldn't let them so they settled for soda. Tom was doing the worst as he had a massive sugar headache after downing at least three liters of soda one after the other when he kept on missing while Maddie and Rhydian only had three cups each.

Shannon was close behind Tom with six or seven cups and leaning heavily against Maritz while moaning about her headache and Maritz…. Well officially he didn't have any but always stole some from the table.

"Ah, now way lads." Tom mumbled holding his head as he leaned against the wall. "I'm out."

"Yea, me too." Rhydian said with Maddie quickly agreeing and they went to their sleeping bags in the living room.

Maddie opted to take the couch while Rhydian slept behind it and Tom in front of the fireplace where he promptly curled into a ball still moaning. Maritz and Shannon had opted to share a sleeping bag as Shannon cuddled into his side using his muscled chest as a pillow while they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Maritz?" Shannon asked receiving a hum in reply. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"I know Shan, just this stuff with the Wild Wolf Blood is just stressful." Maritz told her with a sigh and held her a little tighter. "But it's not my story to tell and it's a very bad story."

"Well how about this?" She asked kissing him softly on the lips before pulling back slightly and looking into his eyes. "We're already together, we have a great family right here and we call this our story."

"I don't see why not." He said with a smile before they kissed again and lay down getting comfortable. "Thanks Shan."


End file.
